Pokemon sex stories
by Dgreat Yeti
Summary: Hey guys I will write pokemon sex stories. Give you a whole new sexual approach to the Pokemon world. Welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Decided to start this old story up again! So please PM or review suggestions you want to happen! Anyone can review, so go ahead.**

 **RULES:**

 **1) I will accept human/human. Pokèmon on pokèmon. Human on Pokèmon etc.**

 **2) They must have gender, so no magnemite or stuff like that**

 **3) Yes anime characters! And I want to use OCs**

 **4) Rape is allowed**

 **5) Incest is allowed**

 **6) Yes I am also doing anthropomorphic form (human form)**

 **7) NO HATERS! If you hate on it, why did you read it in the first place?**

 **NOTES**

 **1) Not all will be used**

 **2) I'll probably add a little humor into stories**

 **3) Updates may be slow**

 **4) The more detail you put, the more likely I am to use your idea, however, if I like an idea more I will use it**

 **Thank you, submit some ideas, and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash:16**

 **Cynthia:17**

Passing her ice cream cone from hand to hand, Cynthia slipped out of her overcoat, tossing it to the side. She looked at Ash. He was staring, cone paused halfway to his mouth. Cynthia was pleasantly surprised - she didn't think it would be so easy to get his attention.

A thought occurred to her suddenly. What if Ash hadn't been in a sexual situation before? It explained why he would be so sensitive to such a small gesture, and it would definitely work to her advantage. If she knew Ash, he would then just rely on his gut to guide him.

And Ash using his gut was always a good thing.

Cynthia finished her cone with a crunch, feigning disappointment. "Hey, Ash?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You mind sharing your cone? You do know how much I love vanilla, don't you?" She looked at him coyly.

Ash stared back at her. He seemed to be struggling with himself, getting mixed signals from his body and mind. For the moment his default character won out, and he smiled in simple generosity. "Sure thing, Cynthia." He held out his cone.

Cynthia stalked across the few feet between them slowly, kicking her black heels to the side. She saw that Ash took note of the movement, his eyes following her bare feet now.

In a second she was directly in front of him. Without saying anything she leaned forward, knees sinking into the loveseat on either side of Ash's. She placed her left hand on the cushion next to his right thigh and then used her other hand to secure Ash's cone, making sure to lightly trap his hand beneath hers. She then leaned in and took a slow lick.

A very slow lick.

Ash breathed sharply, signaling to Cynthia that she had made the right move. Now she pushed her knees farther back along the cushions so she was squarely on the loveseat, straddling Ash's legs. She removed her left hand from it now unnecessary bracing position and sat back on her haunches above his lap, so she was at eye level with him. He seemed to be holding his breath in, staring at her and waiting.

Cynthia used her now free left hand to sweep the blond hair that usually covered her left eye back behind her ear. Keeping both of her eyes locked with Ash's, she leaned down slightly and took another lick of his cone.

Ash released the breath he'd been holding suddenly and fell into a ragged breathing pattern. Cynthia realized that her own breathing had sped up as well without her noticing.

She came up from her lick still locking eyes with him, and she spoke now in a low, sultry voice. "Help me finish this, will you, Ash?"

Ash's head moved in an almost imperceptible nod. Almost robotically, he obediently moved in to the ice cream cone in sync with her, and they licked it from opposite sides repeatedly, never taking eyes off each other.

The ice cream was now almost completely finished. Together Cynthia and Ash took bites out of opposite sides of the wafer cone. As they did, their noses brushed each other slightly and Cynthia breathed sharply in excitement.

Call her crazy, but she'd just felt that electricity all those romance novels talked about. If she'd had a doubt about this before, it flew out the window now.

She suspected Ash had felt something, too. His right arm, holding the last piece of the cone, was completely frozen and blankness passed over his face. But Cynthia wasn't about to give him time to think.

Pushing forward on the loveseat further, Cynthia opened her mouth expectantly. Again almost robotically, Ash fed the small remainder of the cone into her mouth, eyes following her lips as they closed and then her jaw as it crunched the last of the sweet treat. His right arm now free, he dropped it to his side absently; but instead of falling onto the cushion, it fell onto Cynthia's left thigh. Before he could draw it off Cynthia placed her left hand atop it, securing it there.

To Cynthia's pleasant surprise he didn't attempt to draw away; instead his left hand jerkily came to rest on her other thigh. Cynthia wasted no time touching her right hand to it, and then she gave both hands a gentle push. Ash's hands picked up the motion quickly, sliding up and down her thighs intimately.

What had so far been sensual suddenly became sexual. Cynthia gasped at what the movement was doing to her and pushed her forehead forward against Ash's, brushing his nose with hers again and searching his eyes.

His hot, ragged breathing matched her own, and their hands stopped moving on her thighs suddenly as the two drew their lips closer to one another. Cynthia closed her eyes, noticing Ash's eyes closing in tandem with hers.

And then they kissed.

When her lips touched his Cynthia knew beyond all doubt that she'd made the right choice waiting as long as she did for the right man. His lips were soft, but they melded with hers firmly, and against hers they seemed to dance perfectly, in a way she knew she wouldn't be able to describe once she pulled away.

That first kiss there was no tongue, no roughness, no primal, thrashing need. She couldn't know what it meant to him, but it meant the world to her; it was an affirmation that she made the right choice, and that the man with whom she wanted to share her passion was indeed everything she wanted. The beauty and simplicity of it made her happy.

But now that the sacred first kiss was out of the way…

When their air ran out she reared back, eyes fluttering open in elation, form glowing with confidence. She met his eyes powerfully. He was looking back in a way that pleased her immensely. When his hands began moving up and down her thighs again – this time without her prodding – she took it as a signal to let everything loose.

Leaning forward she crashed her lips into his again, tilting her head and signifying that she wanted this kiss to be of a different kind than the last. Ash responded in kind, tilting his own head the opposite direction and moving his lips roughly. Her hands moved behind his head to rest in his lush, smooth hair. His hands moved from her thighs back to her hips, and he jerked her closer to him in a sudden movement. She gasped and decided to respond by pushing her tongue into his mouth. He allowed it to pass before pushing his into her mouth, and their tongues danced as their lips had before. Ash's hands had now moved to her back, pressing her against him and rubbing the skin there alternatingly. It was making Cynthia very hot, and in more ways than one.

She allowed Ash to win their tongue battle and then pulled away. Both of them drew in large gulps of air. They met eyes again.

"Ash…" Cynthia whispered. "I need you."

Up until then, Cynthia had sought to seduce Ash physically. But her hungry, sincere words seemed to have a greater effect on him then everything else she'd done so far. That mechanical part of him, that'd been listening to her in a daze and acting obediently, now seemed to snap completely. Suddenly the passion in him roared to life, and without warning he pushed her back and picked her up bridal style in a single sweeping motion.

Her breath hitched and she blushed despite herself. There was no time for embarrassment, however. Within a number of seconds he'd pushed open the door to her bedroom and he was carrying her next to her bed. For a second, Cynthia felt that he might throw her down onto it roughly in his newfound passion - which she honestly might have enjoyed - but she felt even better when he laid her down gently, as if he were laying a princess on a bed of clouds.

He threw his shoes off quickly. She sighed dreamily as he then mounted the bed and straddled her, smiling mischievously all the while. Then without warning he leaned down and began suckling her neck roughly, causing her to turn her head and giggle uncontrollably.

"Ash!"

"Mmmph," he responded.

She giggled again and reached her arms down to his hips, sliding them under his shirt and up his body slowly. Her giggles turned to hums of appreciation as she felt hard muscle on his abdomen and chest. She at least had a hint at what kind of training he'd been doing since they last met.

"Ah, Ash!" She exclaimed as he suckled her rather roughly near the base of her neck. His ministrations had become sharper and more intense as he progressed down her neck, and he'd surprised her with that last one.

And she loved it.

But Cynthia was feeling impatient. First of all, it was unfair that she'd felt something so good and was not allowed to see it. She pushed her hands against Ash's torso firmly until he pulled away, eyebrows scrunched inquisitively. She tugged at his shirt, making a humming noise with her throat.

He obliged quickly, pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. Cynthia took a moment to admire the beauty of his body and appreciate the amount of training that'd gone into it. Ash, meanwhile, had moved his attention to her top, reminded of it by her request that he take off his own. His hands now rested at the hem, waiting for her to respond.

Ash's bare skin was turning Cynthia wild. She wanted so badly to touch her own skin to his. Without another thought she raised her arms up, signaling for Ash to do the honors.

Ash pulled the top off quickly, sliding it up over head and throwing it to the side. He then stopped and stared at her.

For the first time Cynthia felt genuinely embarrassed. She was exposed before him now. What did he think?

He ran a warm hand over her bare stomach and then muttered something. Cynthia frowned. Was he talking to her? "Sorry?" she asked.

He looked at her, his face bright red. When he spoke, his voice was deep but innocent. "I said you're really pretty, Cynthia."

Cynthia felt her heart soar at his compliment. She'd been called pretty before, but it meant so much more coming from him.

She noticed his cheeks becoming an even brighter red and followed his line of sight to her chest, still covered by her bra. His hands kept moving up her stomach towards it and then retreating, as if unsure of themselves.

She held back a smile and didn't say anything. It was probably cruel of her, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"C-Cynthia?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

Even more color rushed into his cheeks, if that was possible. "You know what."

"I'm not sure I do." She was enjoying this. Ash didn't say anything, instead continuing to stare. She couldn't hold back her grin. "If you want it, I want to hear you say it."

Ash frowned suddenly, and Cynthia immediately regretted teasing him so much. Had she turned him off? That would be –

"I want to rip your bra off and kiss those mounds on your chest until they're so sore you can't feel them anymore." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

Cynthia froze, caught completely off guard by his confidence. His words registered like cold shocks, each jolting her body with a sensuous wave. She stared back at him open mouthed, feeling goose bumps materialize on her skin and her nipples grow hard.

Ash, whose gaze had drifted over her body in the interim, noticed the change immediately. He grinned wolfishly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Leaning down, he undid her bra with his teeth.

With his teeth.

Cynthia could only stare as he took the clothing and ripped it off her with his mouth, dropping it off the side of the bed. He turned to stare at her breasts straight on. Under his direct gaze, she felt her nipples become yet firmer.

Ash licked his lips, and then dove in to her right breast, taking as much of the flesh in his mouth as possible and sucking. The feeling was completely new to Cynthia.

And completely amazing.

"Ah, ah, ah! Assshhhh!"

She arched her back against the bed in pleasure, her hands moving to fasten Ash's head to her breast. Tongue swirling, he slowly pulled off the breast, taking less and less of it in his mouth but progressively giving more and stronger treatment to the portion still entrapped by his lips. When he pulled up to the nipple, he gave it a gentle bite while flicking it with his tongue. Cynthia brought her legs around Ash's hips involuntarily as pleasure spiked through her body.

"Asshhh, ah, yes!"

He stretched the nipple with his teeth and then let it go, watching it bounce back to its original position, looser but firmer. Cynthia breathed as the stream of pleasure subsided.

"1 down, 1 to go." With that he applied the same technique to her left breast, but more roughly. Honestly, Cynthia loved his roughness - it was making her feel so alive.

Her thoughts were suddenly thrown as her right breast began receiving ministrations again – this time from Ash's left hand – even while her left was still in his mouth. She felt the pleasure double, and she tightened her legs around Ash's hips and her arms around his head, moaning loudly and rubbing her pelvis against his.

"Ohhhh, ahhhh, Asshhh!"

Ash finished with her breasts, pulling off so suddenly that Cynthia felt for a second she might pass out from the sudden change in pleasure coursing through her body. Still straddling her, he stared down at his work appreciatively. Cynthia bent her neck to take a look, gulping at the sight of her red, swollen breasts. She leaned back into her pillow, groaning.

"Well? How do they feel?" Ash asked, grinning.

She gave him the answer she knew he wanted. "I don't know… I can't feel them anymore."

His grin morphed into a full-fledged smile. "Mission accomplished." He leaned in to kiss her and she received him hungrily, unable to bear a moment without them touching in some way. The kiss was rough and wet, with lots of tongue, and as Ash pulled away a line of saliva connected their mouths.

Cynthia gulped. For a while now she'd been feeling a wetness between her legs that she suddenly couldn't ignore any longer. More pressing – no pun intended – was the bulge in Ash's pants, pushing out against the fabric and chafing against her leg. She touched his chest tenderly.

"I need to see it, Ash. I can't wait anymore."

He looked back at her and tilted his head. "See what, Cynthia?"

He had to be kidding…

Cynthia gulped, rubbing her legs together impatiently. "You know what, Ash."

He squinted at her. "I'm not sure I do."

He was actually doing it.

Ash smiled in victory, but it was short-lived as Cynthia gathered herself and met Ash's eyes with a gaze of iron.

"I need to see your manhood. I want it out of your pants right now, so I can put it in my mouth and suck it until you're so hot you –"

Ash had frozen at the beginning as she had before, but he recovered quickly. Now he was scrambling off of her to give her access. They both got on their knees on the bed, pulling at each other's pants buckles. She got his off first, pulling his pants down around his knees before he finally got hers undone. Before he could do anything further though she pushed him down, pulling his pants down all the way and throwing them into the steadily growing pile of clothing off to the side.

"Eep!" She'd barely touched the hem of his underwear before he flipped her over so he was on top, pulling her pants down off her. She laughed gaily, squirming to help him get her free of the fabric. She took a moment to breathe as Ash looked over her legs appreciatively, running his hands over them.

She grunted. He'd done too much for her already, and it was her turn to give him some fun. Pulling her legs out from under his hands, she flipped her own body around so her head was where her legs had been a moment before. With a quick push of her hands Ash fell back in a sitting position on the bed, his legs stretched on either side of her head. She seized the opportunity to grab the hem of his boxers and pull them quickly down his legs, leaning back to get them off and then throwing them to the side. She quickly pushed her hair back from her left eye to get ready, and turned to look at Ash's manhood.

Her eyes bulged.

It was so long. And so hard. Veins pulsed against the skin, and the entire member seemed to be throbbing with a carnal desire. She felt the wetness between her legs intensify, and she gulped.

She looked up at Ash, eyes still wide. He seemed as embarrassed as she'd been when he'd taken off her shirt. "Umm… Do you… Is it…?"

She took his manhood in one hand and used the other to stroke it gently. "It's so hot, Ash."

She heard him sigh in relief above her and then give in to groaning as she continued with her stroking. But she couldn't continue it for long. She swallowed in anticipation as she watched at the thing throb in her hand; it was time for her to make good on her tease.

Leaning down, she opened her mouth and took as much of his member as she could into it. Above her, Ash made a sound of deep pleasure that spurred her on. Cynthia had no experience, but she imagined she was sucking on the ice cream cone from before, bobbing her head up and down and licking around with her tongue occasionally.

"Ahhhh! Cynthia!"

Well, she was doing something right.

Once her technique was a little better she started speeding up her bobbing, feeling his length fill and empty her mouth faster and faster. Its pulsations combined with its hardness were driving her up the wall. Down south the waterworks were raging.

"Mmph!" She almost hiccupped with his length in her mouth as she felt something stir her between her legs. Not stopping her bobbing she moved her head slightly and caught Ash arching his back and reaching an arm over her head and back.

That devil.

She increased her bobbing as a challenge to him, but issuing a challenge to Ash was no casual thing. He began rubbing at her womanhood in ways that were making it impossible to focus. She pulled off of his member suddenly, unable to bear any more of the simultaneous stimulation of her mouth and her southern region.

He grunted loudly as the pressure on his manhood changed, and Cynthia laid her face down on the bed and groaned momentarily as his rubbing continued. After a second he pulled his hand away and Cynthia shuddered at the sudden lack of pleasure before sitting up and taking stock of the situation.

Ash's manhood was somehow a good inch longer than it was before, and had mysteriously become harder as well. She gulped.

Her panties, meanwhile, were soaked through the fabric. Her core was now burning with a passion and one specific desire she needed fulfilled. Panting, she met eyes with Ash.

He looked back at her like a gentleman, and even gestured despite the fact that his own body was trembling with need. "May I?" he gestured to her last piece of clothing.

She grinned widely, sitting back so he had access to take them off. "I never want to see them again."

She witnessed a shudder go through Ash's body at her words before he gently pulled the fabric of her underwear down her legs, off, and then threw them to the side. Although Cynthia had been looking forward to the moment, she closed her legs tightly on reflex, shielding herself from view and turning her head to the side. Despite how far they'd gone already, she blushed.

She felt weight shift as Ash leaned forward on the bed. Rather than pry her legs open he merely turned her head to face him. "Whenever you're ready. Take your time." Leaning forward a little more he closed the gap between their faces, giving her a tender, encouraging kiss.

Almost in tandem Cynthia felt her legs relax and spread to her sides. Ash smiled at her and looked at her down there, licking his lips in anticipation. He began leaning down, bringing his face between her legs.

Realizing what he was doing, Cynthia yelped. "No!"

Ash pulled back suddenly, brow furrowed. "Why? I want to do it… plus you did it for me."

Cynthia put a hand on Ash's cheek tenderly. "And of course I want it, silly. But," she blushed, "there's no way I'll last. And I want to finish with… you know…"

Ash stared at her blankly and Cynthia giggled, wondering how they'd gotten this far with his denseness. She leaned into him and took his member in one hand, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Huh? Ohhh…" Ash blushed, and Cynthia smiled. "Sure. I – I want to as well." He gulped. "You ready now?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait anymore." She rubbed her legs together, and then spread them again, lying back against the bed. Ash moved over her, positioning himself and his ridiculously hard rod just outside her opening.

Meeting eyes, he slid into her slowly. Cynthia caught her breath in anticipation. Sure enough, he hit her wall quickly. When he did, he stopped.

Cynthia turned her face to the side. She hadn't told him he was her first. She'd suspected the comment might cause him to second-guess what they were doing, and she didn't want that. She wanted this, and so badly.

But was she pathetic? Seducing him like this, drawing him into a situation he might not have agreed to in his right mind? The little tendril of guilt that'd been pushed to the back of her mind sprang back to the front. Was what she was doing –

"Cynthia."

Her eyes snapped to his. He picked up her right hand, brought it to her lips, and kissed her knuckles lightly, brushing them afterwards with his thumb.

"My heart's in this. But only if –"

She didn't need to hear anything more than his first sentence. With it washed away all her guilt. Once again she felt like he'd read her mind. She smiled up at him gratefully.

"My heart's in this, too. Please, Ash. Do it."

He intertwined the fingers of both of their hands on either side of her head, and began to push lightly. Cynthia began feeling the pain; just then Ash leaned forward and touched his lips to hers, and the moment they kissed he pushed through. The pain came, but Ash's lips diluted it.

He pulled away from her now so they could look eye to eye. "Are you ok?"

"More than ok," she replied as the pain went away. She was now fully aware only of Ash's manhood sheathed within her completely, filling her up and making her feel whole. She took a moment to revel in the feeling before smiling up at Ash mischievously.

"Now, show me what you can do," she challenged.

"Gladly," he smirked back at her.

Again, a challenge issued to Ash was a challenge taken seriously. He pulled out of her and pushed back in, testing the waters first. She moaned in pleasure, completely overwhelmed by the feeling of him within her. After a few more ins and outs he became comfortable in the environment and began increasing his speed, ramming their pelvises together and pulling them apart in quick alternating succession.

"Ohhhhh Ash, yes, yes, yes!" she moaned.

Ash grunted in acknowledgement and somehow increased his speed further, nearly becoming a bullet. Cynthia wrapped her legs around him, pulling him as close as possible, and then dug her hands into his hair, pulling his head down so they could touch foreheads.

But with a sudden jerk Ash changed positions, hoisting her right leg up onto his shoulder and effectively giving him more access; his speed continued, and with every sheathing of his member within her getting fuller and deeper, Cynthia had to clutch at the bed to keep herself from passing out from the pleasure.

"Ahhh, ohhh, yes, Ash, faster, harder, ohhh!" Her words jumbled until she found herself merely asking for more and more from Ash, even while she wasn't sure her body could handle it. Despite the crazed intensity of their current intercourse, every time she screamed Ash somehow found a way to pound at her indeed faster or harder.

Cynthia felt the heat in her core blaze into an uncontrollable fire, threatening to explode at any instant. She was reaching her limit quickly.

"Ash, it's… ahh… coming… ohhh… soon."

Ash grunted. "Same here… Ahh, Cynthia, your screams are driving me crazy."

With that he returned her to a regular lying down position and went at her with a renewed zeal. Cynthia could see sweat glistening on his forehead, and she could imagine his exertion. The two of them fit together so tightly…

Cynthia felt her legs and core start vibrating with the pent up energy. Her womanhood went numb as the fire grew blazing hot, searing everything in preparation for an explosion.

"Ash…" She managed to breathe. "Together…?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Together."

With a final pull out nearly all the way, Ash rammed back into her with a force and speed that put the rest of his thrusts to shame, using the momentum to lean down and take her lips. As he sank into her she tightened her arms and legs around him, pulling him in close. When their bodies were completely touching and he was fully sheathed within her, the explosion went off, rocking both of their bodies to the very core.

"Ash!"

"Cynthia!"

Between their body juices exploding, filling Cynthia's cavity to the brim and spilling out past Ash's still-sheathed manhood. Cynthia kept her arms and legs tight around Ash, riding out the waves of their combined passion that seemed to wash over her endlessly. When the last wave subsided and her entire body felt like jelly, she loosened her muscles, sighing in complete bliss. Above her, Ash slumped, making a similar sound.

It was the most wonderful feeling she'd ever felt.

Ash's arms came around her tightly and they shared a kiss distinct from their others, filled with their shared passion and mutual happiness.

Then, still locked in each other's arms, they rested their heads down.

Feeling warm and satisfied like she'd never been before, Cynthia stared dreamily into Ash's chocolate eyes. They met hers earnestly. Cynthia could feel a haze coming over her from the exertion and gratification. She was about to fall asleep, and by the look in Ash's eyes so was he.

But she needed one more thing before she gave in.

At the beginning of it all she'd thought she knew what she was doing. She'd wanted to bed him to feel the fulfillment she knew no other man could give her. But she'd done it in the full understanding it might only happen once.

Reaching over to Ash, she pulled his head to her chest, hugging him there. She could see the question in his eyes as to the sudden movement, but he didn't resist. Grateful for his refrain from prodding, she laid her chin on his head and stroked his hair, falling into thought.

The fact was that she was older than him. Not at all so much older as to make their most recent deed in any way unacceptable, but she was older. Her career had just pretty much reached a huge turning point today, and his was just taking off. She had responsibilities and a home, and she knew he thrived on freedom and traveling. She'd known all of this from the beginning. She'd thought knowing it before jumping into what she'd just done would allow her to sensibly let go of him afterward, after he'd fulfilled her once.

So why was it so hard to let go of him?

Even as she thought it her arms tightened around his head. Ash squirmed on her chest, trying to look up.

A film of water began covering her eyes. Just then Ash managed to look at her, and he seemed surprised. He pulled away gently.

"What's wrong, Cynthia?" When she didn't say anything he began searching her eyes desperately. "You know you can just talk to me."

Cynthia felt herself snap at his words. Tears escaped her eyes and fell down her cheeks slowly, though she restrained herself from sobbing. She hated herself. She hated that she knew she was only burdening him, and yet she couldn't stop herself from wanting to. She hated that she had to tie him down with her petty needs.

But she couldn't help any of it.

"Listen, Ash." She sniffled. "I… I know this is sudden, I know it's probably out of the blue, and selfish of me. But…"

Ash was looking at her warmly, encouraging her to continue. Cynthia laid her hands on his cheeks and took a deep breath.

"But if it's at all possible, even the tiniest bit, that in your heart you feel for me as a woman… as your woman… please… can you please say it to me?"

She searched him, trying to keep the desperation out of her face and words. He stared back, and as her words registered he smiled.

He leaned forward and chased the tears off her face with the light, fluttering kisses. Then, pressing their foreheads close, he kissed her in a way very similar to the way they'd first kissed. Closing her eyes, Cynthia immersed herself in it, forgetting everything for the moments their lips were touching.

When he pulled away, his smile had only gotten wider. Cynthia felt her heart tremble. Did that mean…?

"Ash…?"

"Cynthia, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make this clear through my actions, but I'll gladly say it to make sure you know."

Cynthia felt her heart soar. He touched foreheads with her again. Cynthia hummed in anticipation.

Their lovemaking had been mind-blowing. She knew she'd needed that fulfillment for a long time, but there was something more she wanted, something he could give her that could satisfy her even more than his raw sexuality. She might not have imagined such a thing before, but lying there next to him and thinking that he might go had made her realize it was very real.

But could he give it to her?

She felt her breathing becoming shallow as he opened his mouth to speak again.

Everything fell away beneath her need for this. Her other ambitions and desires, her poise, her pride. It all crumbled. She begged inwardly that he could give it to her, that he would say it to her.

She knew now it was all she ever wanted.

"Cynthia, I lo–"

RRRRRRRIINNNNNGGGG!

"Ah!" Cynthia snapped up in her bed, drenched in sweat. Around her, the room was bathed in the light of early morning.

Bewildered, she turned, clutching at the sheets next to her. Ash, where was –

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Winded by her realization, she fell back heavily onto her pillow.

It'd been a dream.

A very vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless.

She was in her villa in Unova; she was still Champion of Sinnoh. Ash had left just yesterday for the Unova League.

Cynthia pushed her hands to her temples, still feeling emotions from the dream washing over her. Where had they come from? She blushed as the details came to her mind sharply. How could she have thought about Ash like that?

Taking deep breaths, she tried to bring herself under control. It was just a dream. Nobody's fault. Just a dream.

Albeit a dream that played on her emotions perfectly.

Cynthia gulped. She couldn't ignore what she'd just dreamt. But what could she do about it? Even if events like those played out – she blushed just thinking of it – they would have to happen years from now. So what could she do about it?

Even as she asked herself the question, she knew.

She would wait. Maintaining her position, her drive, and her integrity, she would wait and see if it happened.

Tentatively, she reached a hand between her legs and groaned. Wet as a pool.

On one hand, it would be so much harder now, having had a taste of what it might be like. On the other, having had that taste, she knew it would be more than worth any amount of time it might take to taste it again.

Cynthia got comfortable in her bed, feeling hazy and warm from the dream. She decided it wasn't her fault, but since it had happened she had a right to it. It would be her guilty pleasure.

She recalled the details of the dream and smiled in dreamy satisfaction.

Yes, she would wait for Ash Ketchum.

Because she knew he was all she ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are always spending time with that stupid Lucario." Yelled the male Ninetales.

"John, he is my best friend. You know that." The blue haired girl yelled back.

"Luna you are such a whore, you are probably fucking that Lucario aren't you?" John yelled looking as if he would erupt.

Luna stood there in shock with tears in her eyes. She had been called so many things by him like dumbass, moron and other things that came to his mind when he was pissed but whore was taking it too far.

"Luna I didn't mean..." John didn't get to finish his sentence with Luna going to the room and slamming the door.

John regretted calling her a whore but decided to let this one cool off as he left to go for a walk.

Luna was laying down on her bed crying. She heard her phone ring. She wasn't going to pick it up until she saw that it was James her best friend.

"Hey Luna." James said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hi James." Luna said trying to sound as if she was okay. Which didn't really work.

"What's wrong?" James asked concerned.

"John and I got into an argument and he called me a whore." She said beginning to cry again.

"Hey it's okay I am coming over alright see you soon." James said a bit pissed before hanging up.

Luna got up after finishing the call. She took off her purple shirt and blue skinny jeans. She walked up to the mirror looking at her C36 cup breast and thick thighs wondering why John didn't please her more instead of arguing. She sighed and stepped into the shower.

(Moments later)

Lucario entered the house having a key thanks to Luna. He went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Hello Luna it's me James."

He waited for about a minute and decided to enter her room. The room was empty and her bed was not neatly done like it would usually be. He approached her bed taking a seat. He decided to sit there until she came back.

Luna stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with her pink towel. She tied the towel around her body and proceeded to her room. She opened the door noticing James sitting on her bed.

"Hey James." Luna said a bit surprised.

"I am sorry Luna, I didn't know you were taking a shower." He blushed looking away.

"It's okay James, but did you see John when you entered?" Luna asked.

"No he isn't in the house." James said still not facing her direction.

Luna sat next to him looking at the purple carpet on the floor.

"He didn't have to call you a whore." James said under his breath.

Luna looked up and hugged him with tears forming in her eyes.

James blushed under the black and blue fur on his face.

"Why can't he be a great guy like you, you always make me happy." Luna cried hugging him closer to him, her breast squeezing against his chest.

James grabbed her face and looked into her blue eyes reminding him of the beautiful blue skies. He leaned closer to her face and Luna moved closer pressing their lips together. The kiss was simple but for him it meant everything. He backed away blushing. Luna noticed him blushing and smiled warmly.

"I love you Luna and I want you more than anything else in this world." James said looking into her light blue eyes.

"I love you too James. You are all I could ask for in a man but I have been too stupid looking for the perfect guy, when I knew him the whole time." Luna looked deeply into James dark blue eyes.

Luna removed the pink towel off of her body and threw it to the ground. She lifted up James white shirt as she looked at his muscular structure under his beige fur. He blushed immensely as she began to remove his jeans. She noticed his erection and held it in her soft hands.

James looked up shyly "are you sure you want to do this?"

Luna nodded and licked his cock. James gasped for air in pleasure. She stroked his cock before placing her lips on the tip and slowly swallowing the rest of his member. Lucario moaned. Luna smiled founding the noises he made adorable.

Luna began moving her head up and down his long cock. She rotated her tongue on his cock while she bobbed her head up and down. James urge to cum was becoming stronger. She continued moving her head up and down his massive cock and began to play with his balls making the pleasure even more immense.

"Luna I'm about to ...LUNAAAAA." James moaned as he released his load making a sound of ecstasy.

Luna swallowed his cum and smiled.

"That was good." Luna smiled.

"Now it is my turn." James whisper with a sadistic hunger in his eyes.

He laid her on the bed and spread her legs. Now Luna was the one looking embarrassed. James moved his black snout closer to her love canal and took a lick. She held a moan making a cute "eek" sound. James giggled. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her thighs and began licking her love canal. Luna moaned loudly while James continued licking her occasionally sucking on her clit to increase sexual stimulation. He rubbed his hand on her thighs as he continued sucking on her clit. Luna was moaning with her tongue sticking out and her eyes being half lidded. She was increasing in pleasure with her knees buckling inward and her hands grabbing the bed sheets tightly as she came in his face without warning.

James stood up with his fur damp from her love juice dripping from his snout. He smiled looking at her sexually. Luna was ready to take the next step.

"James please make me yours don't make me wait anymore, please." Luna begged her eyes glimmering with desire.

James moved closer grabbing her with his black furry hands. He spread her legs and looked down at the beautiful canvass of her body.

"You sure you want me to do this?" James said with a frown.

"More than ever." Luna said with a comforting smile on her face.

James smiled and leaned forward pressing his cock against her soaking wet love canal. He slid inside of her slowly kissing her tenderly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to thrust. Luna moaned loudly with James grunting with each thrust.

"This is heaven." Luna moaned.

James began picking up the pace. He watched as her breast moved up and down with each thrust. Luna was scratching his back from the pleasure as she lost her grip from his neck. James lifted up one of her legs to his shoulder to get his cock deeper inside of her. Luna was beginning to moan even louder.

"Let me ride you James." Luna said between breaths.

James laid on his back while Luna moved on top slowly putting his member back inside of her with a quiet moan. She began to bounce on his cock while she held on to his shoulders. James leaned up so that he could put one of her breast in his mouth. He sucked on it tenderly as he place his hand on her ass. She rode his cock harder and faster nearing her climax. James was getting closer to climax as well. Both moaning and panting. Her pussy would go up and down on his cock with her love juicy dripping on the bed. Her mouth was slightly open with her salivating a bit. He continued pumping holding her by the waist pressing her down with force on his cock. He was getting so close to cumming with Luna losing feeling in her body feeling as if she would faint from the pleasure.

"Cum inside of me James, I'm about to cum." Luna moaned.

"Me too." James panted.

James felt her love juice explode out as it slid down his cock. He forced her down on his cock filling her with warm sperm. James felt numb and laid back on the bed. With Luna feeling numb as well laying down on his furry chest with a satisfied smile on her face. Luna slowly laid next to James laying down wrapped around his arms.

"I love you James." Luna said.

"I love you too Luna." James said.

They both fell asleep cuddled together in bed.

(A few minutes later)

"Luna I'm... Sorry." John said lowering his head as he stared at Luna and James cuddling with smiles of satisfaction on their faces.

 **If you guys have have any suggestions please leave a review or pm me. Also follow me on twitter for any updates theprincedgreat**

 **Thank you**.


	4. Chapter 4

A young man by the name of Hunter was walking down a forest really late at night.

His white hair was in shoulder length blowing in the opposite direction of the wind. His purple eyes gleamed and shimmered with the moonlight reflecting off of them. He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and black pants. He had a pair of black combat boots. He walked through the forest beginning to feel a bit drowsy.

"I should set up a camp before I fall asleep on the ground." Hunter said to himself with a yawn.

It took him a few minutes to set up the tent. He slowly entered the tent and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't even bothered to take his clothes off.

(Two hours later)

Hunter heard yelling a short distance away from his tent. He decided to go investigate what was all the commotion about. He followed the yelling to see a trainer yelling at a Banette that was in her anthropomorphic form (human form). The Banette wasn't wearing any clothes with her perky D cup breast. Her thick thighs and flawless purple skin made Hunter blush. The trainer nor the Banette noticed him watching from a distance.

"You are a good for nothing bitch. All you do is lose every battle we have and you still can't even use none of your damn abilities." The trainer yelled.

Banette just stood there with tears flowing down her face.

"Ohh so now you are a weak bitch and a cry baby." The trainer continued yelling insults.

Hunter had enough of the trainer and his insults. He began walking up to the trainer.

"You are done calling her names you little prick." Hunter said surprisingly calm.

"I can call that bitch whatever I want you dumb assho..." The trainer was interrupted by Hunter's fist hitting him in the face.

The trainer fell back holding his face in pain. He then got up and threw Banette's pokeball on the floor.

"Keep that dumb Pokèmon, you two bitches are meant for each other anyways." The trainer yelled while running away.

Hunter picked up the pokeball from the ground looking up at The female Banette. He looked her in her ruby red eyes with a comforting smile.

"What's your name?" Hunter asked warmly.

The Banette looked at him confused, wondering why he was helping her and why he was being so kind unlike her previous owner.

"My name is Shade." She said shyly.

"That is a very beautiful name Shade, would you like me to be your trainer or for me to free you into the wild?" Hunter asked her warmly.

Shade blushed from his compliment and began to wonder what she wanted.

"I want you to be my trainer but I know I am going to be a burden to you." Shade said looking at the ground beginning to cry again.

Hunter frowned as he approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. Shade looked up, her eyes glimmering like precious jewels.

"A beautiful and strong Pokèmon like you is not a burden to me." Hunter said trying to comfort her.

Shade smiled and looked away blushing. Hunter just looked at her with a welcoming smile when all of a sudden she hugged him. Hunter was surprised and blushed when he felt her breast against his chest. Shade noticed him blushing and backed away with a smile.

"I would like for you to be my trainer." Shade smiled with a jump of joy. Her breast bounced as well.

Hunter looked away.

"You are going to need some clothes." He said removing his jacket and his white shirt.

Shade blushed looking at his figure. His body was something to admire with chiseled abs and arms.

"Here wear this for now until I get you some clothes." Hunter said.

Shade put on the shirt that went down to her upper thigh like a short dress. Then she put on the black jacket making her look really sexy when she moved her long purple hair over the jacket.

"Thank you, Master." Shade smiled.

"Please don't call me master, my name is Hunter."

"Okay Hunter." Shade said with a cute smile.

"We should get back to the tent to rest." Hunter said beginning to walk in the direction of his tent.

Shade nodded and followed her new trainer to the tent. He went in the tent with her following behind him. Hunter looked at her a bit surprised as she laid down on the tent floor which was cushioned with blankets.

"I was going to put you in your pokeball but it seems you want to sleep in the tent." Hunter blushed seeing how adorable she was.

Shade nodded and began getting comfortable taking off her jacket and laying down on her side. Hunter laid on his side facing the opposite direction of Shade. He fell asleep after a few minutes of thinking about Shade.

(Moments later)

Hunter was sleeping facing the same direction as Shade. She moved back trying to get comfortable when her butt slightly rubbed against Hunter's erection. He moaned a bit in his sleep while Shade turned around and faced him. She thought he was so adorable while he slept. Her gaze slowly went down his amazing body and to his pants seeing the bulge in his black jeans. Shade slowly pushed him on his back not trying to wake him up. She undid his pants and slowly removed them. She looked at his hard cock. It was so warm in her purple hand. She slowly put his dick in her mouth. Hunter moaned quietly still asleep. Shade began to flick her tongue on the tip. Making Hunter wake up from the pleasure. He was surprised to see her licking the tip of his massive cock.

"Shade what are you doing." He said breathless from the pleasure.

She looked at him and smiled shoving the rest of his cock inside of her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft while rotating her tongue around the tip. Hunter began fingering her beautiful pussy. Her pussy was already wet from pleasing him. He curved his finger into a hook hitting her G-spot repeatedly. Shade moaned trying to concentrate on sucking his cock. Hunter continued fingering her with her pussy juice going down his hand. Shade began to pant sucking his dick even faster making Hunter grunt and grab her head forcing her to go faster.

"Shade I'm about to cum." Hunter said between breaths.

Shade continued sucking until a warm substance was released into the back of her throat. Hunter leaned up and aggressively moved Shade. Laying her down flat on her back with her legs wide open. She loved the aggressive side she was seeing from Hunter.

"Take off the shirt." Hunter said sexually.

Shade did as she was told taking off the shirt and throwing it to the side. Hunter looked at her beautiful breast seeing how her erect nipples were ready for his mouth. He leaned down kissing her tenderly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. The kiss became more passionate as their tongues dance and explored each others mouths. Hunter moved back and slowly began kissing her neck and gently sucking on her neck as well. Shade moaned quietly not trying to disturb him.

Hunter slowly moved down her body reaching her beautiful purple breast. He put his mouth on one as he groped the other one with his hand. He sucked on the breast occasionally biting it gently and moving it up. He released the nipple from his mouth with warm saliva dripping down on her nipple sending chills up and down her spine. He looked at the other breast and began doing the same but a bit more intensely while he groped the other breast. Shade was losing feeling of her body just moaning and scratching his back, leaving scratch marks all over his back. He tugged on her nipples with his hands and then proceeded kissing her stomach slowly moving to her pelvis. Shade blushed looking up panting. Hunter finally reached her pussy. It was soaked in her sweet fluids. Hunter put his hands on her thighs moving them up and spreading them as he leaned down and began licking her lovelips. He licked it up and down and occasionally shoved his tongue in her pussy. She moaned with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened. He began flicking his tongue on her clit while he finger banged her. Shade grabbed his head.

"Yes right there Hunter, please don't stop." Shade moaned loudly.

He continued with her saying that she was about to cum. Hunter began to finger bang her faster as he licked her clit. Her knees buckled as she came in his face. Hunter moved back admiring her body and a job well done.

"Do you want more?" Hunter said a bit shyly.

Shade leaned up and kissed him tenderly, their lips dance together so perfectly.

"Only if you want." Shade whispered in his ear seductively.

Hunter smiled and pushed her down on the cushioned floor. He slowly put his cock near her wet love lips rubbing it up and down teasing her.

"Put it in please." Shade looked at him in desire for more.

Without warning he thrusted and Shade let out a moan. He began thrusting into her tight wet pussy. With the sounds of their thighs hitting against each others in a rhythmic tempo. Hunter gently put his hand on her throat slamming his cock inside of her. Shade moaned.

"I want more Hunter, give it to me."

He keep pumping as her legs wrapped around his waist. Hunter moved his hand down to her waist with him putting more force to each thrust. Shade's breast bounced with each thrust. Hunter's forehead was beginning to form beads of sweat as he continued pleasuring her. He could barely hold on to the sensation of releasing his load.

"Shade I am going to cum." He said between each thrust.

"Me too Hunter." Shade gasped with her thighs squeezing onto Hunter's side as she came.

Hunter continued thrusting faster as he released his load inside of her.

Hunter felt weak as his arms gave up and he laid down on Shade's soft perky breast.

"I love you Shade." Hunter whispered falling to his side exhausted.

"I love you too, Hunter." Shade smiled moving closer to him as she fell asleep instantly in the arms of Hunter.

 **Heyy guys this story was an idea by someone named GenahaB7.**

 **Also follow me and favorite me so that you get updates. Follow me on twitter for news and updates as well Theprincedgreat**

 **Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the hell is my knee brace." Daniel yelled.

He was looking for his knee brace when he stopped in front of a mirror and stared at himself. He looked at his impressive body due to years of training but he frowned looking at his right eye with the eye patch over it. He got it cause he is blind due to blindness afflicting him when he was young. He then looked down at his right knee. Daniel could not run for a long distance because his knee would be in terrible pain due to overexertion. He frowned at his flaws.

Daniel was not an unattractive guy. He had a short goatee and black mohawk. His good eye was a hazel color. He was about 5' 7" fairly short but he was wide with muscles mass in his upper body. He wore a pair of onyx black Special Compression Exercise Pants and green tank top. He also wore a pair of run down black converses. With him he always carried a Pokèmon translator which didn't translate all Pokèmons but a good amount of them.

Daniel walked away from the mirror and sighed with frustration knowing that he couldn't find his knee brace. He decided to exercise regardless. Daniel went to a forest in the Unova region and he began to lightly jog. The wind was light and refreshing as he ran through the forest. He continued to jog beginning to pick up the pace trying his best to ignore the pain of his knee. After finally getting to his favorite part of the forest, he smiled and admire the beautiful fresh water pond. He leaned down and scoop some of the water with his hand. He then climbed a tree and began doing pull ups on a branch.

Meanwhile a Leavanny approached him. Daniel didn't notice because he was busy doing pull ups with his back facing Leavanny. He continued grunting with each pull up, with sweat going down his body. The Leavanny admire his strength and blushed imagining him hold her in his strong arms. She walked around to the front and looks up at Daniel with a smile. He looked down startled by the Pokèmon in front of him. He lost his grip of the branch and fell of the tree hitting his knees on the dirt causing him tremendous pain. Leavanny noticed that he was in agony and approached him leaning down and taking his right arm. She helped him up and moved him closer to the pond.

"Leava leav?" Leavanny said with concerned.

Daniel didn't understand what she said since he wasn't a Pokèmon. So he took out his Pokèmon translator.

"Can you repeat that?" Daniel asked with a warm smile.

"I asked if you were okay?" Leavanny smiled back.

"Yea I'm fine just hurt my knee a bit. You just caught me off guard." Daniel said.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you." Leavanny said looking down at the pond with a frown.

Daniel thought that Leavanny was cute and a bit is a thin, yellow, bipedal insectoid Pokémon. It has a broad, split leaf around its large, round head and it has long antennae that end in semicircles. Its eyes are red. Its tiny thorax is dark green, and its long abdomen is yellow and covered in a green leaf. Its hands are long and leaf-like with a "bite" taken out of each. Its upper arms are also leaf-like. Its thin legs are yellow with dark green, thick segments around its upper leg. She was about 4 feet tall. Daniel blushed wondering why he was admiring a Pokèmon and why he desired her a little bit.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"It is alright I have had this knee injury for a long time, so don't worry about it too much. I couldn't find my brace so I have no support on my knee now." He smiled acting like his knee injury wasn't nothing.

Leavanny looked up noticing he had an eyepatch on his right eye.

"What about your eye?" She asked with a frowned.

"Blindness, it happened when I was a child." He said with a nonchalantly.

Leavanny looked at him wondering how could he smile and be so positive with so many injuries that are affecting his life. She smiled regardless loving his positivity.

"Why are you around here exercising anyways?" Leavanny asked.

He looked at her and smiled, "I love the nature and to exercise here where I can sweat and then get refreshed by the fresh pond when I go for a swim."

Daniel and Leavanny looked at each other for a while when all of a sudden he felt something approach them. Daniel looked up to see a giant 8 foot tall Scolipede approaching him. He look at her in horror. Scolipede growled. Daniel in shock just stared at her. Scolipede is a centipede-like Pokémon. Its segmented body is dark magenta, except for its smooth, dark gray underside. Long, slightly bent horns similar to antennae extend from its head, as well as an identical pair of horns on its rear. Purple bands decorate these horns, and teardrop-shaped rings of the same color mark each body segment, one on each side of its body. It possesses four pairs of short legs. The four hind legs are longer, thicker and spaced farther apart.

The Scolipede approached him even more. Daniel took off running ignoring the pain in his knee.

Leavanny looked at Scolipede.

"He is not evil Scolipede. You didn't have to scare him like that." She said with a glare.

"You know how I am with those evil humans." Scolipede glared back.

"Well he is not evil."

"He looked evil and cute." Scolipede said looking away from Leavanny.

"Lets go see if we can find him to see if he is okay." Leavanny said.

Scolipede nodded and began walking with Leavanny by her side.

Daniel continued to run through the pain. He was starting to feel it though. He kept running until he tripped on a branch. Daniel held his right knee in agony. He clenched his teeth trying not to scream. He looked down the forest to see Leavanny and the Scolipede next to her approaching him. Leavanny noticed him on the floor his face was showing his pain.

"Did you hurt your knee again?" Leavanny asked worried.

Daniel nodded in pain.

"Scolipede can you help Daniel get back to the pond so that you can heal him." Leavanny asked politely.

"Scolipede scoli." Scolipede said.

Daniel could not understand her and he gave Leavanny a confused look.

"She said to get on her back so that she can take you and heal you." Leavanny said with a warm smile.

They helped Daniel hop on Scolipede's back. He held on to her as they rode back to the pond. After a few minutes he was back at the pond. Leavanny helped him sit on the ground.

"Take of your pants human." Leavanny said.

"Why, and my name is Daniel." He said looking confused.

"We need to heal your knee." Leavanny said kindly.

Daniel was reluctant at first but did as he was told and took off his pants. Scolipede approached him with a smile and shot string from her mouth and onto his knee. The string then was patted down Leavanny. Daniel smiled with his knee feeling better.

He sat near the pond with his feet in the water. He noticed Leavanny and Scolipede whispering and giggling amongst each other. Leavanny caught Daniel watching them and she began to approach him. He look at her as she approached him, her red eyes filled with lust.

She leaned down and kissed him in the lips. She then entered the water holding onto his hand. Daniel did not reject her hand. Instead he went along with it. When he entered Leavanny put his hands on her waist. She smiled and shyly tugged on his shirt. Daniel got the message and took off his shirt showing off his muscular body. She frowned when she saw a large scar across his chest. He smiled and kissed her again. She pulled away and pushed him gently against the edge of the pond as she removed his underwear. She admired his large cock and put it in her mouth without wasting time. She took his cock deep into her throat. Leavanny had her ass facing up as she sucked his dick. Scolipede approached Leavanny from behind. She saw Leavanny's pussy and began to lick it. Scolipede and Leavanny are bisexual and they are good friends. Which is why she is happily licking her friends pussy.

Leavanny continued sucking his cock while Daniel forced her head to go deeper and faster. Scolipede kept licking Leavanny's pussy. Scolipede head bobbed up and down with her tongue tracing inside of the pussy. Daniel kept making Leavanny suck his dick faster and harder.

"I am going to cum." He grunted.

Leavanny kept sucking while she rotated her tongue. Daniel forced her head down as he came in her mouth causing her to squirt in Scolipede's face. Daniel's Pokèmon translator fell off when he leaned up from coming. It landed in the water and he watched it sink. He then grabbed Leavanny by the waist and laid her on the ground as he spread her legs. He stuck his dick inside of her. Leavanny arched her back with pleasure. Then she saw Scolipede's pussy in her face. Leavanny began licking while she was getting pounded by Daniel's manhood. He continued thrusting while he held her small waist. Leavanny was trying to continue licking Scolipede's pussy but it was getting difficult with Daniel speeding up. He then slowed down and hit her with one big thrust causing her legs to buckle tightly against his waist. Daniel got up and moved closer to the behind of Scolipede. He shoved his dick inside of her. Scolipede moan from pleasure made him thrust harder as he held to a pair of horns on her back. Leavanny stayed under Scolipede's pussy beginning to lick her clit. Daniel thrusted harder and faster. He could not control himself. Scolipede squirted not being able to handle being fucked and licked at the same time. The warm liquid dripped off Daniel's leg and onto Leavanny's face. Daniel continued thrusting knowing that he too was at his limit. He pulls out and cums all over Scolipede's pussy and Leavanny's face. Daniel admires his work with a huge smile and smacking Scolipede's ass firmly.

"Looks like I need to come to this area more often to train." Daniel said with a wink.

Leavanny and Scolipede both nodded in agreement with pleased smiles on their faces.

 **Hey guys it's me again. This was suggested by The Constitutionalist. Soon I will have another story up called Fallen hero. Follow me on Twitter for updates Theprincedgreat**

 **Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Zeke was walking through the forest. He was on his way home after a long day of training. His blue shirt and black pants were covered in dirt and sweat. His white sneakers were dirty as well from his jog.

"I need to get to the Pokèmon center. I am so tired." Zeke said as he saw that it was beginning to get dark out.

As he proceeded to the Pokèmon center he saw a man and a woman bickering. The man was tall with blue eyes and blue spiky hair. He wore a jacket that had a G on it. He had on black pants and grayish boots. The woman on the other hand had red hair and red eyes. She wore a short grey dress with a G on the back. She had black leggings under her dress and a pair of gray boots.

Zeke decided to mind his business as he walked in their direction.

"How the hell do you lose to a child, Mars. Are you fucking kidding me. How do we plan to do any of our goals if my so called best members lose to a fucking child in a Pokèmon battle." The man said.

"Cyrus, I didn't think he was so strong. He is only a child so I assumed he was weak but i was wrong. Please Cyrus, this won't happen again." Mars begged with tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course it won't happen again because you no longer work for me. I will not have failures like you in my team. You are lucky that I'm being kind because you know what happened to the grunts who lose battles right." Cyrus said his icy blue eyes piercing her soul like daggers.

Zeke watched from a distance hiding behind a tree knowing that the G on their outfit looked familiar.

"Please Cyrus don't fire me from team Galactic. I beg you this is all I have in my life." Mars said getting on her knees begging with tears going down her face.

"Get off of me you damn bitch. You brought this upon yourself." Cyrus laughed as he slapped her in the face.

Mars fell to the ground holding her face which now had Cyrus's hand print on it. Zeke didn't want to get involved because he could put himself in serious danger but he was not going to allow a man to put his hand on a woman. Zeke walked from behind the tree and approached Cyrus who was laughing. Zeke punched him clear in the jaw knocking him back.

"Don't you ever put your hand on a woman punk." Zeke said glaring at Cyrus.

"Looks like yet again I have to hit another woman." Cyrus smiled putting up a fighting stance and spitting blood on the ground.

Mars got up admiring her valiant hero as he too got in a fighting stance. The two men stared each other down as it began to rain.

"You are a courageous for picking a fight with the leader of team Galactic but sure enough this will be your last fight kid." Cyrus said running towards Zeke.

Cyrus threw a punched to the face but Zeke sidestepped it and threw one of his own. He hit him right in the jaw making Cyrus stumble back a few feet. Zeke ran forward and tried to do a roundhouse kick. Cyrus jumped back and connected with a hook to the rib. Zeke stepped back holding his ribs. Cyrus smiled and took off his jacket.

"For a kid you are not a bad fighter. I am going to enjoy killing you."

"Fuck you, Cyrus." Zeke yelled.

They both ran towards each other. They both connected their fist to each others face. Cyrus didn't even look fazed from the hit. He threw a front kick and began a barrage of punches knocking Zeke to the ground. Cyrus mounted himself on top and continued his barrage of punches. Zeke tried to block the hits the best he could. Each hit made him lose even more focus on his target. Zeke kneed Cyrus in the spine causing a temporary nervous shock in Cyrus body. Zeke pushed him off of him and performed a kip up landing on his feet. Cyrus pulled out a blade from his boot and barred his teeth.

"I will kill you kid. Now you have angered me."

Zeke looked at the blade with rage. He hated blades so much. After being stabbed a few years ago.

Cyrus ran towards Zeke with his blade. He thrusted forward with his blade while Zeke jumped back only missing the blade by mere inches. Cyrus swung again slashing Zeke in the chest. Zeke grabbed Cyrus's arm and twisted it. The sound of cracked bones made Mars cover her ears in disgust. Cyrus dropped the knife to the ground and held his right arm in pain. Zeke didn't give him a break hitting him with a fury of uppercuts to the abdomen. Zeke then grabbed Cyrus's head and bashed it down on his knee. Cyrus bounced off Zeke's knee. As he was about to fall back Mars kicked him straight in the face leaving Cyrus on the floor knocked out cold.

She looked at Zeke with her red hair falling down to her face.

"Lets go we are in danger when Cyrus gets back up or if we are caught by any of the members of Team Galactic." Mars panicked as she grabbed Zeke by the arm and ran.

"We can go to the Pokèmon center. I have a room there and Team Galactic won't expect us to be there." Zeke said running through the forest.

Mars nodded as she continued running through the muddy forest. They ran for a few minutes not looking back afraid that they were being followed. As they ran into the Pokèmon center. They entered an elevator and went to Zeke's apartment. He took of his shoes in the front and Mars did the same. Zeke went to the bathroom and closed the door ignoring Mars completely. Zeke took off his clothes and looked in the mirror noticing that his shirt had a slash and so did his body. Blood was going down his body from the cut. He also had bruises on his face and his body with a cut on his right eyebrow. He stepped into the shower and proceeded to clean himself up regardless of the pain.

Mars sat on the couch with rainwater dripping from her red hair. Her face still stung from the slap that Cyrus gave her. After a few minutes she heard the shower water stop running. She watched as Zeke stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He took off the towel and looked for some clothes in his dresser not noticing that Mars was looking at him naked. She blushed at his strong muscular structure and his impressive manhood. She then frowned when she noticed a bandage around his stomach and ribs. Zeke put on a pair of underwear and some ball shorts. He then took out a white tank top and put it on. As he stepped into the living he looked at Mars with a warm smile.

"Hey I am sorry for ignoring you when I came in. I just was thinking and stuff. So make yourself at home. You can go shower and since you don't have any clothes, you can umm wear some of mines if you want." Zeke smiled as he sat on the couch.

"Thank you so much." Mars smiled as she headed to the bathroom.

Mars entered the restroom and took off her outfit. She looked in the mirror and frowned remembering all the insults Cyrus use to tell her. Making her see herself in a negative way.

She stepped in the shower and began cleaning herself.

Zeke stepped out into the balcony and looked out at the city as the rain continued to fall. He continued looking out as he leaned on the railing of the balcony. He heard the sliding door of the balcony open. He turned around to see Mars wearing his white shirt and a pair of red shorts. She smiled and looked out at the city as well.

"Why did you defend me against Cyrus?" Mars frowned not looking at Zeke.

"I just couldn't allow him to treat you like that." Zeke said looking at her beautiful face.

"I am not special and I work for a shitty organization that hurts people."

"Listen Mars I know what you do is wrong but that doesn't mean I'm going to let a man put his hands on a woman." Zeke said looking back at the city.

"Ohhh, but what is your name?" Mars asked.

"Zeke. Why did you join team Galactic."

"I didn't have anything in life. I was struggling to survive. I didn't have food to eat or anything to live for. Team Galactic gave me a reason to live even if it wasn't in a positive way but after losing to some kid I got kicked." Mars said with tears forming in her eyes.

"You shouldn't want to go back when they treat you like that."

"I have no where else to go." A tear went down her face.

"You can travel with me. I am a Pokèmon trainer trying to make it to the elite four and become champion." Zeke smiled.

"I would only be a burden to you." Mars said.

"Why would you think that?" Zeke looked at her with concern.

"Cyrus would tell me that all the time. I didn't leave because like I said where would I go."

Zeke put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with tears going down her face.

"Listen, you are traveling with me because you can't go back to those assholes. Not after what happened and definitely not after they way they treat you. You are beautiful and you deserve to be treated with respect." Zeke smiled warmly.

Mars hugged him tightly catching him off guard. Zeke breathed painfully since she hugged him in the cut wound and where he was all bruised up. Mars let go noticing his face was in agony.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Mars said concerned.

"It's alright I am just a bit beat up." Zeke said.

Mars yawned and looked a bit drowsy. She was tired from all the running from earlier.

"Lets go in and you can sleep on my bed." Zeke said.

"But... Where will you sleep."

"I will sleep on the couch. Don't worry I fall asleep there often anyways."

Mars frowned but nodded in agreement. She went to bed and fell asleep immediately. Zeke went to the couch and laid down. He fell asleep after a while of thinking about the previous events.

Zeke woke up smelling food in the air. He got up to see Mars wearing an apron and cooking on the stove. Zeke went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then sat on the table ready to eat. Mars served him bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Zeke smiled and ate the food very quickly. Mars watched him devour the food with joy in his eyes.

"Thank you so much Mars that was a great breakfast." Zeke smiled and stretched.

"It is the least I can do for you since you are allowing me to stay here." Mars said politely.

Zeke got up from his chair picking up his dishes and heading to the kitchen. Mars took them from his hand and noticed blood on his shirt.

"Zeke why are you bleeding?" Mars looked at him concerned.

"I am fine Mars." Zeke said nonchalantly.

"Stop lying take off your shirt and the bandage now." Mars demanded.

Zeke did as he was told. Mars looked at the bruises and the long gash that Cyrus gave him with the blade.

"Go sit on the couch while I get the first aid kit."

Zeke sat on the couch while Mars took off the apron and went to get the kit in the bathroom. She then came to the living room and sat next to him with the kit in her lap. She opened the kit and took out some alcohol pads and new bandages. She began cleaning the gash noticing Zeke cringe in pain while he bit his lip.

"I thought you were fine." Mars said glaring at him.

After cleaning the gash and bandaging it up she sat next to him. She blushed as she stared at his body.

"Thanks for fixing me up." Zeke smiled as he hugged her.

Mars blushed so much as she felt his strong arms wrap around waist. She hugged him back.

"You are so beautiful Mars, I don't know why Cyrus treated you like shit." Zeke said still hugging her.

Mars pushed him back a bit and looked into his baby blue eyes. She felt as if she was staring into the never ending ocean. She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He embraced the kiss and moved her closer to him as their lips softly pressed against each other. Mars got on top of his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as she proceeded to kiss him. Zeke put his hands on her waist and slowly went up her shirt and stopped not trying to make her feel uncomfortable. Mars stopped kissing him and looked at him with a welcoming smile.

"Go ahead I don't even have a bra on." Mars smiled sadistically.

He put his hands on her breast which were a decent C cup breast. She kissed him one more time before taking her shirt off. Zeke laid her down on the couch admiring her beautiful body. He took off her shorts and a pair of red underwear as well. He looked at her as she blushed he climbed on top of her and looked into her red fiery eyes. He kissed her gently before going down to her neck. He licked it up and down before sucking on it occasionally. She moaned quietly as he continued. He slowly went down to her breast and sucked on one. She gasped as he teased her and toyed with her breast. He continued this until he felt a bit of moisture rubbing against his stomach. He touched her love lips noticing she was soaken wet. He put his face in between her legs and licked her clit. She moaned louder putting her hand on his hair. He began to suck on her clit. He flicked his tongue on it and rubbed it with his fingers. She arched her back fighting back moans. Zeke continued to lick her as she continued fighting moans. He then shoved his tongue in her love canal and began flicking his tongue in there.

"Ohh fuck that feels so good." Mars moaned.

Zeke continued until Mars pushed him off.

"Its my turn." Mars purred.

She sat him back against the couch taking off his shorts and underwear. She held his manhood in her hand. She kissed the tip gently making Zeke twitch a bit. She then licked around the tip. He covered his face with his arm. She then licked up and down his shaft having saliva drip from her mouth onto his dick. Then she sucked on his ball sack making him moan. Mars smiled before putting his dick in her mouth. He gasped with pleasure filling his body. She bobbed her head up and down as well as rotated her tongue to deepen the pleasure. Zeke was losing it grabbing her hair and guiding her deeper into his manhood. She then moved back and put her breast around his dick. Before giving him a titjob she spit on his manhood making it nice and wet. She moved her breast up and down his dick.

"Ohhh that feels so good." Zeke moaned covering his face.

Mars continued to tit fuck him. She began moving a bit faster. Her beautiful soft breast moving up and down his long shaft.

"I am going to cum." Zeke yelled in complete euphoria.

He came all over her breast and face. Mars smiled licking some of it off her lips and breast. She cleaned the rest up with some wipes from the First aid kit. She then stood up and sat on his lap facing him.

"I want you to make me yours Zeke." Mars blushed and kissed him passionately.

Their tongues moved around each others mouths. When they separated their lips from each other a string of saliva was in between both of their tongues. She sat up and slowly put his dick inside of her. They moaned as she went all the way down on it. She held on to the back of the couch while Zeke held on to her waist. He slammed her down on it and began bouncing her up and down on his shaft. She moaned as her breast bounced up and down. Zeke leaned in and latched on to one of her breast. Mars was moaning with her face looking up. She continued to bounce on his dick. Zeke picked her up and bent her over on the couch. She was in doggystyle with her beautiful ass sticking up for him. She held on to the armrest of the couch as he put his manhood inside of her again. Her thrusted inside of her. With each thrust causing her breast to sway. He pulled on her hair as he thrusted harder and faster inside of her.

"Fuck me! Ohhh yes that is the spot Zeke." She moaned.

Her mouth hung open with each thrust making her squeal. He slap her ass and grabbed her by her waist. His thrusting intensified over time. He even forgot about his pain. He continued thrusting while she moved back and forth with him. They moved in the same tempo making each thrust even more pleasurable.

"Zeke I can't take it anymore I'm going to cum." Mars said out of breath.

"Hold on just a little bit longer." Zeke begged.

He continued thrusting feeling sweat going down his face. He continued feeling the pleasure of his climax coming. He thrusted harder and faster making Mars arch her back in pleasure. She came with her walls tightening around his manhood. He continued thrusting feeling the urge getting closer. He then pressed into her with one last thrust releasing his load. He got off of her seeing his cum drip off her pussy and onto the couch. Mars got up and walked into the bedroom while holding Zeke's hand. She laid down with him and fell asleep in his arms. Zeke smiled with happiness written all over his face before closing his eyes as well.

 **Hey guys this was a request by Flutter Night. I will also be doing more stories soon. Please take a look at my other story that I just started.**

 **Follow me on Twitter theprincedgreat for updates and news. Also follow and favorite.**

 **Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Inari was standing between her Garchomp and Greninja trying to stop them from fighting.

"Could you two stop fighting, we are a team and I love both of you guy. You guys can never just relax." Inari cried as she walked out of the door and into the patio.

Garchomp and Greninja frowned as they saw their trainer cry and run outside. Mewtwo entered the room and saw Greninja and Garchomp sitting on the couch with frowns and giving each other nasty looks every once in awhile.

"Where is Inari?" Mewtwo asked.

The two Pokémons looked at him with frowns and pointed out the door.

"You two are something special." Mewtwo said floating towards the door.

He went outside and looked at Inari leaning on the patio railing. Mewtwo approached her.

"Are you alright Inari my dear." Mewtwo smiled comfortingly.

"No Mewtwo, I am exhausted. I have two hot head Pokémons that I love but are driving me insane with the constant fighting. Then I have my fanclub that is a full time job and last but not least I revise the training regimen for the Unova League. I just want to relax but I can't." Inari sighed looking out at the city.

"I believe I have a solution to your problem." Mewtwo said with a sadistic smile.

"And what is your solution." Inari looked at Mewtwo with curiosity.

"It's really quite simple. You just have to exert your dominance over them." Mewtwo said.

"How exactly do you suggest I do that?" Inari asked.

"You've never wondered how wild Pokemon form packs? The Alpha always tops." Mewtwo said with a smile.

"Oh..." Inari blushed looking contemplative.

"I've also heard sex does wonders for reducing stress." Mewtwo said with a smug look on his face.

"I can't believe you just said that." Inari said her face being bright red.

"Just try it if you want." Mewtwo said entering the house.

Inari went inside to see Greninja sitting in the couch alone. She sat next to him and he smiled and hugged her.

"I am not upset with you but I need you and Garchomp to start obeying me one way or another and please stop all the fighting." Inari said placing her hand on Greninja's crotch.

Greninja blushed not knowing what to do. He was uneasy and wasn't sure what his trainer was doing. Inari liked the look on his face making her feel dominant.

She continued to rub on Greninja's crouch beginning to give him an erection. Inari smiled sadistically getting on her knees. She grabbed his erection in her small soft hands. She licked the shaft up and licked the tip playfully. Greninja gasped for air with a pleased smile on his face. Inari began sucking it, her head bobbing up and down intensely. Greninja grabbed her by her long brown ponytail forcing her up and down at a faster rate. She gagged every once in awhile from the pressure being applied and the length of the manhood. Inari continued sucking moving her head up slowly and spitting on it. She stroked it with her hand and looked up at Greninja with her blue eyes glistening with lust.

"Do you like this." Inari asked with a purr.

Greninja nodded rapidly with excitement. Inari got up and looked at Greninja as she slowly took of her black skirt. She then unbuttoned her blouse slowly. With each button making Greninja impatient. She stood in front of him only wearing a red bra and a pair of red panties. She turned around and took of her panties still bent over and showing her beautiful love lips to Greninja. He grabbed her and put her on the couch. His eyes craving her. He removed her bra releasing her perky B cup breast. Greninja's long tongue began licking her love canal. She moaned with the licking intensifying with each moan. She began to shake from the pleasure as Greninja shoved his tongue inside of her. He continued thrusting his tongue inside of her as he began playing with her breast, moving them in a circular motion.

"Oh my Arceus, t-th-this is so good." Inari gasped.

Her fluids drenched Greninja's face. He stood over her with a smile.

"Lay down Greninja let me ride you, big boy." Inari looked at him with a sexual smile.

Greninja laid down on the couch and watched as Inari mounted herself on top. Slowly putting his manhood inside of her with a gasp. She began riding him. Greninja breathing pattern increased and so did Inari's. She began taking it deeper with each thrust making her squeal from the intense pleasure.

Garchomp entered the living looking at Greninja and Inari having sex. He looked jealous but Inari gave him a sexual smile as she gestured for Garchomp to come closer.

"Come here Garchomp." Inari said in between moans.

Garchomp walked towards Inari who was still bouncing on Greninja's manhood. Inari grabbed Garchomp's manhood and shoved it in her mouth. Her eyes rolled back from the pleasure. Garchomp and Greninja were thrusting into her mouth and love canal at full force. They continued thrusting. Garchomp then backed away and looked at Inari wanting more.

"Go behind me and stick it in my other hole and fill me up Garchomp." Inari said panting.

Garchomp growled and went behind her and put his manhood in her ass and began thrusting. Inari was getting double penetrated beginning to lose control of her body. She scratched Greninja's arm and held on to them tightly as her two Pokémons continued thrusting.

"Oh please faster, give it to me." Inari moaned.

Both Pokémons growled with their speed increasing. Inari held on to Greninja as they continued thrusting into her.

"I'm going to cum." Inari said arching her back.

She came and soaked Greninja's manhood. They increased their speed moving faster and faster getting closer to their climax. They then did one last thrust as they growled and filled her up. Garchomp sat back on the couch as Inari laid on top of Greninja while semen dripped from both of her holes. Mewtwo entered the room with a smile on his face.

"I am glad you guys are relaxed." Mewtwo said.

"Yea but next time you are joining us." Inari said breathless.

 **Hey guys those of you that are my true fans thank you for everything. I just wanted to inform you guy that I will not be posting on fanfic anymore I will be on watt pad. I just like the setup and how you can message and receive notifications and much more. Just download the app or do it online and follow me King_Dgreat**

 **Thank you guys**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I am moving to watt pad and i would like for you guys to go there if you are actually like my writing. I will have new content there and i update often. Follow me on watt pad king_dgreat

Gon the website or download the wattpad app.

Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

**This short story includes anthropomorphic Pokémons. Which give them human qualities and etc.. Leave a comment, vote, and if you aren't already follow me. So sit back and enjoy. Also this is officially my last post for fanfiction. If you want to read more content join me at or download the wattpad app and follow me at King_Dgreat. Thank you for everything.**

"Aiden please report to the Pokémon ranger's main headquarter immediately. We have an urgent mission for you." The loudspeaker blurted out waking up Aiden.

Aiden got up from his bed and hurriedly put on his Pokémon ranger uniform. He ran out of his small cabin dragging his backpack as he ran towards the Pokémon ranger headquarter.

Aiden stepped into the Ranger office and was greeted by a tall man with an identical outfit like his but with many more medals.

"Captain how may I be of any service to you today." Aiden ask with a straight posture.

The Captain looked at the kid and smiled.

"Well we have a mission for you, there is a Ditto in its anthro form. It is stuck in a trap that some poachers made and it was alerted to us today. The Ditto looks dehydrated. So get your team and get that Pokémon and be careful because the terrain is a bit rugged." The captain said with a slight nod.

"Alright Captain, I will get back to you when I get to the site." Aiden bowed and walked out of the headquarter.

Aiden went to the cabin where his Pokémons stayed in. He knocked on the door with the four Pokémons stepping out with beautiful smiles. The Pokémons being 4 gorgeous females in their anthro form. They were all neatly dressed in their Pokémon ranger uniforms. The Pokémons were a Weavile, Leafeon, Braixen, and a Mismagius.

The four female Pokémons waved with enthusiasm. Aiden looked at them with a smile.

"Alright my beautiful Pokémons. Today we have to save a Ditto from dehydration. We believe she has been stuck on a trap for a few days and the sighting was confirmed to be 7 miles east from here so we should get going." Aiden told the Pokémons.

They all nodded and smiled ready to save another Pokémon in need.

"We are ready when you are." Braixen said with a cute smile.

They began walking with Aiden leading the pack while the girls walked a few feet away from him and gossiped every once in awhile giving Aiden a sexual look and giggling. Aiden was trying to continue to focus on the mission but was starting to get distracted by the girls and their flirtatious looks.

"Look you girls are simple gorgeous but cut it out we have a mission." Aiden said his face red from blushing at his dirty thoughts with his Pokémons.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm really sowwy." Weavile said in an innocent tone.

"Yea Aiden, I am sowwy too, big boy." Braixen said with a wink.

"Me too, we don't mean to be naughty Aidy." Leafeon giggled.

Mismagius blew him a kiss and unzippered a little off her uniform jacket showing a bit of cleavage. Aiden blushed immensely and caught himself looking at the girls with desire. He turned away and began walking faster. The girls giggled enjoying teasing Aiden but were wishing he would do something more than just look.

Aiden continued walking trying to keep his concentration on the mission at hand. They were only a few miles away from the Ditto, the coordinates on the map marked.

"Alright we should be there in a few minutes we have to climb a few hills and then enter the ditch that the Ditto is stuck in." Aiden spoke not looking back.

"Alright Aiden." Braixen said in an adorable tone.

Aiden blushed and kept moving not trying to let the girls see him blush. A few minutes later they began walking up hill. They carefully walked up trying to avoid the holes and any other traps. It took them a few minutes to get through everything and see the hole in the ground with the sound of whimpers coming from its location. Aiden ran towards the cry to see a pink girl in the hole. He took off his back pack and took out his equipment. He then tied the rope around his waist and began going down the hole. The Ditto moved away looking petrified. Aiden turned around and approached the girl Ditto slowly. She was holding her knees with fear in her eyes.

"Hey my name is Aiden, I am here to save you, okay." Aiden said quietly not trying to scare the Ditto even more.

The Ditto was a cute girl who was completely naked. She had long pink hair, B cup size perky breast, and an amazing figure with curves in all the right places. Aiden remained professional regardless of the situation.

"That is odd that you are not with your family and in your beast form." Aiden said.

She didn't say anything she just sat there quietly and still shaking in fear and from being so cold. Aiden began to unzip his jacket. Ditto twitched not knowing what he was doing. Aiden moved closer slowly.

"Here put this on you must be really cold." He put his jacket on her and zipped it up making eye contact with her the whole time. Her pink eyes glistened from the sunlight.

The Ditto smiled slightly.

"Let's get you back to your family and away from here." Aiden smiled kindly.

"I don't have a family." Ditto frowned with a tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry we will take you somewhere safe where you can find a good family." Aiden said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to be with you." Ditto said sternly crossing her arms.

Aiden smiled and nodded.

"Okay okay feisty one. That means I need to get you a Pokémon ranger outfit that fits you perfectly but first I have to catch you, if you don't mind." Aiden said pulling out a Pokéball.

Ditto got up the jacket being long enough to cover her properly enough to make this less uncomfortable. She hugged him tightly before placing her little hand on the Pokéball and allowing herself to be caught. Aiden then began climbing up the hole seeing the girls waiting for him. Aiden climbed and released Ditto from the Pokéball. The pink girl smiled timidly and waved to the other girls a bit nervous.

"Alright my Pokémons welcome Ditto to the group and make her feel like one of us." Aiden said with a huge smile.

"Welcome Ditto!" All the girls said hugging Ditto.

"Is it me or either Aiden is lucky to have all girls on his team or is he just a little pedophile who just search for girls only." Leafeon said with all of them laughing except Aiden.

"I say I am lucky to have a group of beautiful and strong girl Pokémons like you all to help me with any situation." Aiden said walking away.

All the girls stopped laughing and began blushing madly as they followed behind him. After a few minutes it was beginning to get darker and all the girls were talking. Ditto was telling them how nice Aiden was and they all began talking about how they met Aiden. He didn't hear them because he was walking ahead of them and had his mind drifting off like usual. They began walking down the hill when all of a sudden Leafeon stepped into a ditch and tripped forward hitting her head and rolling down the hill in an alarming speed. Aiden and the girls ran towards Leafeon who was laying face down. Aiden turned her around and checked if she was alive.

"Leafeon are you okay, speak to me." Aiden said with a tear going down his face he saw the blood on her face and the long gash on her arm. He lifted her off the ground and began carrying towards the camp.

The girls looked worried but didn't say anything. Aiden bolted towards the camp and the others did the same.

They finally made it after a few minutes of running Aiden entered his cabin and told the girls to head to their cabin and to make a spot for Ditto to sleep on. He laid Leafeon on his bed. As he headed to the bathroom he called his boss and looked for potions to heal Leafeon's cuts. He unzipped her jacket and noticed she wasn't wearing anything under it. Her perky C cup breast pooped out from behind the jacket and he admire them before catching himself and remaining normal. He began spraying potion onto her cuts seeing Leafeon twitch from the pain. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hi Aidy." Leafeon whispered.

"Hey Leafeon, how are you feeling?" Aiden smiled.

"I feel like crap but better because I am alone with you." She frowned looking away noticing her breast were exposed.

"I am sorry I had to heal your cuts and I didn't know that you didn't wear a shirt under your uniform or even a bra." Aiden said awkwardly looking away.

"It is fine Aidy, I don't mind if you look because I love you and I am all yours." Leafeon said sitting up and cringing from the pain. Here green eyes meeting Aiden's hazel eyes.

"I-i sh-should finish healing you." Aiden stuttered.

Leafeon nodded and Aiden continued spraying potion around her body. She had a huge gash on her jacket and a lot of blood coming from it as well.

"Can you please take off your jacket?" Aiden asked.

Leafeon began taking off her jacket showing a huge gash on her left arm. Aiden looked at it and smiled comfortingly.

"Are you ready, this is going to hurt but you will feel better after it is all over, okay?"

"I am ready Aidy, just be gentle."

Aiden took of his tank top and gave it to Leafeon.

"I will be gentle but put on that shirt please. I will get you a new jacket by tomorrow." Aiden told her kindly.

Leafeon put on the shirt. Her nipples erected up a bit because of the cold temperature in the room. Aiden tried his best to focus on her wounds beginning to gently spray potion on her gash. Leafeon gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the sheets with each spray. Then it was over.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling okay, Aidy." Leafeon blushed looking at Aiden's abs. Admiring his physical shape that came with joining the Pokémon rangers.

"I am glad you are better, I was worried sick about you." Aiden said with a frown as he looked her dead in the eyes.

She moved closer to him and he moved closer to her being caught in the moment.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Leafy." Aiden's eyes gleamed as the words floated through her mind.

"I love you, Aidy." Leafeon whispered. Her green eyes shinning like emeralds.

"I love you too." Aiden said pressing his lips against Leafeon's.

He laid her down as he climbed on top of her. They continued kissing with every moment becoming more and more intense. He slid his hand up the tank top grasping one of her breast firmly. They kissed with their tongues fighting each other but all of a sudden Aiden stopped and jumped off of the bed.

"I am sorry Leafeon, I love you but I love all of you girls too and it wouldn't be fair for me to choose one so I decided to choose none." Aiden frowned looking away from Leafeon.

"B-but Aidy." Leafeon said with tears in her eyes.

"Please forgive me but I think you should go to your cabin." Aiden said opening the door never making eye contact with Leafeon.

Leafeon went to her cabin and headed straight to her bed and began to sob with all the girls looking at her with a worried. Wondering why she was so upset. Ditto walked towards Leafeon and was now wearing a pair of pink shorts Braixen gave her. The rest of the girls followed behind her.

"Are you okay Leafeon?" Ditto asked shyly.

Leafeon bolted off of her bed with tears rolling down her face. She pointed at the girls angrily.

"No, because of all of you I can't have Aiden to myself. He loves all of us too much to pick one of us to give and make love to." Leafeon said sitting on her bed.

"Why don't you guys go over there and all claim him. It is not good to make him choose because he won't pick one but if he knows that you guys all want him and are willing to share, then he has no choice but to love you all and make love to all of you." Ditto said with a look of pure sexual desire to put her hands on Aiden even if she is a virgin.

"I think she is right, we should go over there in our robes and nothing else on giving him a little surprise." Braixen said.

"You sure it will work?" Leafeon asked highly doubtful of their plan.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Weavile smiled sadistically.

All the girls agreed and began undressing. They all grabbed a robe and walked to Aiden's cabin.

They all enter to see Aiden sitting on his bed shirtless. He looked up with confusion written all over his face.

"What are you girls doing here?" Aiden asked.

"We don't want you to choose from any of us." Braixen said.

"We all love you as much as you love us." Weavile said.

"Regardless of what anyone thinks we will all be yours and you will be ours." Mismagius said.

"You are very sweet to all of us and we feel as if we should repay you." Ditto winked.

"We will always be by your side, Aidy." Leafeon said.

All the girls undid their robes and dropped them on the floor. All of them naked exposing their gorgeous bodies to Aiden. He looked at them shocked but with lust in his eyes.

"Ummm." Aiden was speechless.

The girls moved closer. Weavile and Mismagius grabbed his arms and pinned him down onto the bed. Leafeon removed his pants and his underwear releasing an impressive manhood. Aiden blushed as the girls looked at him with a sexual hunger. Braixen took lead and licked up the shaft. Aiden moaned quietly until Braixen shoved his manhood into her mouth. He tried to stopped her but the girls were too strong for him to over power. Leafeon joined Braixen and began licking up and down the shaft and his balls as well. Ditto climbed onto Aiden's stomach and began kissing his neck. Aiden released his arms from the grips of the girls and grabbed Ditto by her small waist and began kissing her neck as well she squealed from the pleasure momentarily stopping what she was doing.

Mismagius shoved Weavile onto the bed and began kissing her and groping her giant double D sized breast. They kissed passionately for a few moments. Then Mismagius kisses began going down her Weavile's body as she began sucking on Weavile's breast. Weavile moaned and bit her lip from the pleasure. Mismagius began rubbing her fingers on her on clit as she continued to nibble on Weavile's breast. She felt the moisture of Weavile's pussy on her fingers as she continued rubbing rapidly.

Ditto had her arms wrapped around Aiden's neck as they continued kissing with the intensity growing more and more. Ditto backed away slowly with a thin line of saliva still between their tongues. Aiden grabbed her by the waist and moved her thighs up to his face. Her pink pussy was throbbing and so wet. He began licking her pussy. Ditto gripped the bed with all of her might from the unbelievable amount of pleasure she was feeling at that very moment. She grabbed his brown hair. Her body trembled, not being able to take the pleasure she was feeling. She could barely keep her legs from shaking. Aiden continued licking and rubbing her clit with his fingers.

Braixen and Leafeon continued sucking and licking Aiden's manhood. They stopped and looked at each other for a brief moment.

"You should get to go first Leafeon." Braixen smiled.

Leafeon didn't waste any time climbing on top of Aiden and shoving his manhood inside of her. Aiden felt a wet warmness on his manhood that made him lose control of his body. Leafeon began riding him, pounding her pelvis against his. Braixen watched as Leafeon rode Aiden each thrust making her more and more wet. Braixen climbed on top of Aiden's stomach and began making out with Leafeon as she continued riding Aiden.

Weavile and Mismagius were in a 69 position eating each other out and pleasing each other. Their breast pressed against each other's stomach as they pleased each other with their tongues.

Leafeon kept ridding Aiden her breast bouncing with each thrust of his hips. She could feel him speed up. He was multitasking eating Ditto out and thrusting into Leafeon at the same time. Ditto arched her back as she came on his face and fell over in pleasure. Braixen got off of Aiden's stomach and watched how Aiden grabbed Leafeon by her waist and began thrusting harder. Leafeon grabbed Aiden and sat him up. She wrapped her arms around his back as she continued jumping on his manhood. She scratched his back making him go faster and harder. Her nice round ass swallowing his manhood with each thrust. He felt her walls squeeze tighter and her arms wrap around him as she came. He continued thrusting feeling himself getting closer to his climax. He continued pumping getting closer and closer to releasing a load. He hit Leafeon with one final thrust releasing himself into her.

"Aidy yesss." Leafeon said falling on the bed with cum dripping off of her pussy.

Aiden was still excited and ready for more he saw Weavile and Mismagius in the 69 position. He approached them and saw Mismagius round purple ass sticking up. He slowly put his manhood inside of her making her arch her back and moan. Weavile began licking his balls while he thrusted into Mismagius. He held her wide hips as he thrusted into her.

"Yes Aiden I love this. Please pull my hair!" Mismagius said nearly breathless.

Aiden pulled Mismagius by her long purple hair. Each thrust making her breast sway back and forth. Weavile began licking Mismagius clit while Aiden continued thrusting. Mismagius began to shake from the intensity of the thrust and all the pleasure she was feeling at once. Aiden leaned forward and groped her breast as he continued thrusting.

"Aiden I can't take this anymore, I need to cum." Mismagius moaned as she released herself and fell to the side leaving Weavile laying on the bed with her mouth open.

Aiden was still ready to go. He pulled out of Mismagius pussy and put his manhood inside of Weavile's mouth. He began thrusting into her mouth while he held her breast. Braixen began kissing Aiden as he continued thrusting into Weavile's mouth. He grabbed Braixen's breast. Braixen gently nibbled on his lip and began kissing his neck. Aiden couldn't hold back and he came inside of Weavile's mouth.

"That was good Aiden." Weavile said with a pleased look in her eyes as she licked the cum off of her lips.

Aiden smiled and turned his attention back to Braixen as she looked at him with lust. He pushed her down on the bed and rubbed his dick on her pussy gently. He teased her pressing his manhood into her love canal.

"Put it in please." Braixen begged.

Aiden grabbed his dick and put it near her pussy and entered her with a nice hard thrust making her squeal sexually. He began to thrust with her breast swaying back and forth. He leaned down and clamped onto one and sucked on it intensely. He rotated his tongue around her nipple before each suck. He grabbed her thick thighs and force them down so that he could go deeper and deeper inside of Braixen. She felt his dick in her stomach. That is how deep he was inside of her.

"Please fuck me faster Aiden." Braixen yearned for it.

Aiden began thrusting faster with sweat glistening on his body. He grunted with each thrust feeling the burn in his arm. Each moan made him go even faster. Braixen held onto Aiden's arms pushing her self into each thrust with intensity. Aiden could feel that he was close to finishing. He pulled out seeing his cum go all over Braixen huge breast and pretty little face.

Ditto moved closer with a innocent look on her face.

"I want you to take my virginity Aiden. Please be gentle." Ditto said with her legs spreading open for Aiden exposing her cute little pink pussy.

Aiden couldn't believe he was still ready to go. He moved Ditto closer and pressed his dick closer to her pussy. He gave her one hard thrust making her cringe in pain. He then thrusted slowly and gently seeing the blood go down his shaft. He continued to thrust gently for a while. Eventually Ditto began to feel the pleasure forgetting about the pain. She leaned in and kissed Aiden as he continued thrusting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned.

"Faster please give it to me." Ditto screamed.

Aiden lifted her off of the bed and put his arms under her thighs and began bouncing her up and down. He continued bouncing her faster and faster. The tightness of her pussy and the wetness was too much to bare. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold it in for too long. He thrusted harder making her squeal not being able to moan from the level of pleasure she was in. He thrusted even faster and harder.

"Oh my Arceus, now I am done." Aiden said cumming inside of Ditto shoving his manhood deep inside of her.

She felt the warm cum inside of her and she loved it. His manhood slid out from inside of her and the cum dripped to the floor. He laid Ditto on the bed and laid next to her with all the girls moving in closer.

"I love you so much my beautiful girls."

"I love you too Aiden." The girls said back.

They all fell asleep naked and next to their lover. All with a smile of pleasure on their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

**Umbreon (female): Moon**

 **Espeon (male): Espi**

 **Leafeon (female): Rose**

 **If you guys are fans please follow me on an app called wattpad or website at King_Dgreat to see some exclusive stories and other original and fanfics. Also comment what you want next. Thank you and Enjoy.**

"Moon are we going to go out today and stuff or no?" Espi asked Moon.

"I am getting dressed." Moon yelled through the bathroom door.

Espi sat down on the couch taking off his blue hat. He looked down at his cargo shorts and his blue and brown boots. He wore a blue shirt and a black and blue jacket. He sat there impatiently waiting for Moon to get out of the restroom. He had a wonderful day planned out for the two of them. He then heard a knock on the door. He stood up and headed to the door. A gorgeous Leafeon came into the house. She wore a short black skirt and a pink blouse that molded to her perfect body. She smiled at Espi and hugged him.

"Hey bestie, where is Moon?" Rose asked with a warm smile.

Espi hugged her back and pointed to the restroom.

"Omg she is still changing, ughhh." Rose said entering the restroom.

Moon was in her panties and bra brushing her long black her that had golden streaks in it.

"Hurry up we have things to do." Rose said to Moon.

Moon grunted and got dressed rapidly. She got out the bathroom wearing black tights and a striped black and white blouse. She also wore a pair of black boots.

She hugged Espi pressing her chest against him tightly making him blush. The girls giggled and looked at him.

"So where are we going first?" Moon asked.

"Wherever you want to go." Espi said.

Moon smiled at him making him blush again. Rose looked at her with envy. Moon went to the kitchen and packed a basket. Then she opened a closet and grabbed a colorful blanket. She ran to the door and looked at them.

"We are going to picnic in the forest, come on let's go." Moon said enthusiastically.

Rose grabbed Espi's arm and began walking behind Moon, she glanced back seeing Rose holding Espi's arm. She was pissed because she had a crush on Espi since they were little. They have been good friends for a long time as well as Rose.

They headed deep into the forest still with the sun shining in the sky. Moon put down the blanket and put the basket on the floor. They all sat together on the blanket while Moon began putting out containers filled with berries, sandwiches, and chips. She then took out some beverages. They began eating happily as they conversed about random topics. Moon and Rose gave Espi weird sexual looks every once in a while Espi sat there uncomfortable because he was usually shy but not with them since they were friends. He just wasn't use to having girls liking him and definitely not his two best friends. He took a sip of the beverage and look at Moon.

"You put alcohol in this, didn't you." Espi said putting the drink down.

"Yes I did, since I thought it was going to be you and I. Maybe we could have had some fun but since Rose is here we can't anymore." Moon glared at Rose as she spoke.

"Well I didn't know that and anyways he likes me more than he likes you anyhow." Rose barked back, both of the girls having a stare off.

"No I don't." Espi whispered.

"Ha, I told you he likes me more." Moon said pointing at Rose.

"No that either." Espi said.

Moon and Rose looked at him confused.

"What you don't like either of us." Moon said awkwardly.

"Are you gay, Espi?" Rose asked.

Espi turned red in anger. His pink fur sticking up in rage.

"I am not gay, you morons. I love the both of you and yes I have had fantasies of the two of you for your information. I would never choose between the two of you ever that is why I never try anything." Espi blurted out.

They girls look at him in shook. They blushed madly as they stared at him get up and take a walk towards the nearby lake.

Espi sat on the log with tears forming in his eyes. He felt bad for yelling at them. He loved them both and he should have not been so ticked off by Rose's remark. After half an hour he walked towards the girls that were still sitting on the blanket talking. He sat down and looked down at the colorful blanket. The girls stopped talking and looked at him. The silence between them made everything more awkward then it should have been. He decided to apologize just to break the silence.

"I am really sorry for exploding like that earlier." Espi said looking up to meet their beautiful faces.

They girls looked at him with a sadistic smile. Espi looked at them with fear in his eyes.

"What are you girls planing?" Espi asked his body feeling cold.

The girls purred as they crawl onto him. They laid him down on the blanket with a seductive look on their faces. Moon undid the button on his jean and smiled shyly.

"We both decided that we will make your fantasy true and that you belong to the both of us. We love you Espi." Moon blushed shyly.

Rose nodded in agreement as she leaned down and kissed Espi on the lips. The kiss was passionate and made him excited for the current event. He was fighting Rose's tongue for dominance as their tongues circled around each other. Moon unzipped his pants and pulled out an impressive manhood. She held it in her black hand as she slowly put it in her mouth. Espi moaned quietly while Moon continued sucking with increased intensity. Rose began to undue her blouse and remove the rest of her clothes. Espi grabbed her and began sucking on her breast. Her caramel colored nipples warm in his mouth. Rose grabbed The blanket in pleasure as Espi continued sucking on her breast. Moon got up and took off her clothes. Her perky B cup breast were aching and ready for some sucking. Moon moved closer and forced him to suck on her breast. Rose smiled and went down and began sucking on his manhood. She moved her hand up and down the shaft as she continued sucking faster and rotating her tongue around the tip as well.

Espi moved Moon back and looked at her with lustful eyes.

"Ride my face, sexy." Espi told her sexually.

Moon got up and sat on his face, she was facing Rose. He grabbed her thigh right where there was a gold circle on it. Espi began flicking his tongue on her clit. Moon arched her back and moaned loudly.

"Oh my Arceus, fuck this feels so good." Moon gasped for air.

Rose stopped sucking and leaned forward pressing her lips against Moon's. She moved her thighs over Espi as she slowly penetrated his manhood inside of her. The tightness of her pussy driving him insane. He moved his tongue faster shoving it inside her love canal. Tasting the sweet succulent taste of her love juice. Moon couldn't handle it anymore, her thighs began to tremble from the pleasure. Rose held onto Moon's breast as she began riding Espi viciously. The sound of her thighs slapping against his pelvis turned her on even more. Her caramel fur was damp with her fluids.

Espi could feel Moon's walls close tightly against his tongue. Her fluids damping his pink fur.

"I couldn't hold it Espi, I am sorry." Moon whispered as she trembled off of him. He smiled and kissed her.

"I love it." He grinned.

Rose was still riding Espi, she placed her hands on his chest. Moon grabbed her green hair moving her up and clamping down on Rose's breast.

"Ohh no please I can't take all this pleasure." Rose moaned.

"Yes you can baby." Espi said as he pressed his hands on her thighs and began thrusting harder.

Rose opened her mouth trying to moan but couldn't from the intense pleasure. He kept thrusting harder the sounds of her thick thighs against his pelvis motivating him to go faster and faster. She arched her back with warm fluids releasing out of her as he pounded her. He felt he was going to climax soon. He picked her up with his arms under her thighs. She held on to him as he continued thrusting. He put one of her legs down as he held on to the other. He leaned her against a tree and thrusted. Moon was dying to get her turn with Espi. She waited impatiently as she fingered herself.

Espi continued thrusting and felt himself cum as he gripped her thigh tenderly.

"Ughhhhhhh." He grunted filling her up.

He let her go and saw his fluids come out of her and land on the ground. He turned his attention to Moon as he laid her down. He placed his hand on her breast as he stared at her pelvis seeing another gold circle on it. He placed his manhood near her love canal.

"Come on give it to me." Moon begged.

One thrust made her squeak with pleasure as her breast bounced up and down with each thrust. He began to give her what she wanted. He kissed her as he continued thrusting inside of her. Her black fur being illuminated by the moon and the stars. His fur on his head was damp from sweat. He was enjoying every second of this moment. He turned Moon over into doggy style. He put his manhood inside of her and began thrusting. He pulled her black hair and went deeper inside of her making her feel it in her stomach. He slapped her ass and she loved it. Her tongue sticking out like a dog.

"Please fill me up." Moon gasped.

"I will." Espi grunted.

He grabbed her by the waist and shoved every inch of his manhood inside of her filling her up with his warm cum. She slumped down as the fluids began spilling out of her. Espi laid next to her with a satisfied smile on his face.

"We should do this more often." He said.

The girls agreed as they looked up at the moon and the stars.


	11. Chapter 11

**This was requested by Doom Dragyn. This took me a while and it is my longest short story. If you want to request something please PM me. Also if you think a part two is needed leave a comment. Thank you.**

A young man walked down route 22 as he headed towards the Chamber of Emptiness. His short black hair slightly swayed back with the calm wind. His black jacket keeping him warm as the wind hesitantly picked up. He looked down at his black jeans seeing he had 6 Pokéballs filled with powerful Pokémons except one that was empty.

"There has to be something in the Chamber of Emptiness, some type of secret. (Moved his hair off of his face). There has to be some type of mystical creature in there and I will be the one to find it." He spoke to himself confidently.

"Not so fast, Harrison. If anyone finds the meaning of the Chamber of Emptiness it is I." The male voice said arrogantly.

Harrison clenched his jaw and turned around to face his long time rival. The young male being around his height wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and had short blonde hair.

"Harry, Harry. Let me make you a deal if you beat me in a Pokémon battle I will leave and let you enter the Chamber of Emptiness but if I win you leave. Deal?" The boy asked with his arms crossed with arrogance surging out of him.

"You want to battle Aron, fine!" Harrison retorted.

Aron had a slight smile as he threw his first Pokéball. Chesnaught appeared ready to battle. Harrison grabbed a Pokéball and tossed it.

"Go Blaziken, Let's go use Flare blitz." Harrison commanded.

"Not so fast, come on Chesnaught use Hammer arm." Aron ordered.

Blaziken ran through the dirt with fire surrounding him as he released a shockwave of fire causing both trainers to cover their eyes from the brightness. As the two trainers look up they see Chesnaught covered in burnt marks but still up as he swings his large arm towards Blaziken with full force knocking him back a few feet.

"Alright Chesnaught use Pain split." Aron smiled widely.

"Let's use Flamethrower, okay buddy." Blaziken bowed his head before moving forward.

Chesnaught glowed a bit and so did Blaziken as he used Pain split, but that did stop Blaziken from opening his mouth and releasing a large amount of fire towards Chesnaught... Chesnaught roared in agony.

"You will pay for that Harrison, Chesnaught GIGA IMPACT NOW!" Aron yelled losing his smile and beginning to take the battle more serious.

"Blaziken use Overheat on my cue." Harrison whispered to his Pokémon.

Chesnaught ran towards Blazine full speed. Aron noticed Harrison smile coyly as if he had something planned.

"OH NO, CHESNAUGHT!" Aron screamed.

"BLAZIKEN NOW USE OVERHEAT." Harrison ran for cover as an explosion of fire came from Blaziken.

As the ashes cleared out of the battlefield you could see Blaziken tower over the defeated Chesnaught. Aron returned him into his ball.

"Good job Blaziken come back." Harrison smiled his grin bigger than ever.

"I don't even care about that stupid Chamber of Emptiness anyway, see ya later loser." Aron walked away disappointed in himself for losing to Harrison.

Harrison continued walking towards the chamber with excitement bubbling in his stomach. He walked towards the Chamber of Emptiness seeing it was not too far away in the distance. He looked at the entrance just being a dark rocky opening to the cave. He walked through it with a flashlight in his hand. The only sound you could hear was the sound of his footsteps. No wind, no light, no sound of Wild Pokémons... Nothing. Harrison began walking deeper into the cave beginning to lose excitement as he found nothing. He searched for any clues to see if he could solve the mystery of the Chamber of Emptiness but everywhere he looked was just more rocks and dirt. In the far distance he could hear the sound of a feminine voice in distress. Harrison ran towards the scream tripping over a large boulder which caused him to fall and slide a few feet ripping his jacket and his jeans. He had a few cuts on his arm and a gash on his knee. Regardless he got up and ran towards the feminine scream. He ran down the long narrow path way seeing a small light coming from a large chamber. As he entered the chamber he saw two people harassing a Lopunny but this Lopunny was different from others of her kind. She was a bit over 5 feet tall, she had beautiful curves, a plumped bottom, and a fairly large bust. She had more feminine aspects looking more like a woman and a bit less than a Pokémon. She spoke like english unlike any other Pokémon.

"Please help me!" The Lopunny pleaded. Her body shivered as she held onto a strange stone.

The two people in front of her turned around. They both wore red suits and had red hair.

"Get away from her Team Flare." Harrison clenched his fist with blood dripping from it.

"Ohh please kid, you can't handle Team Flare." The male grunt laughed.

"So stand back and let us finish what we are doing." The female grunt smirked.

"I said leave her alone!" Harrison yelled with the sound echoing from the chambers barely visible walls.

The grunts laughed at him and released their Pokémons. One was a Toxicroak the other was a Pangoro.

"You two know what to do." The grunt said in unison as they turned their attention towards the strange Lopunny.

"Alright let's go Greninja and Talonflame. You handle those two and I will handle these two grunts." Harrison nodded at his Pokémons as they grunted and blasted towards the other two Pokémons.

Harrison ran towards the male grunt and tackled him to the ground and began punching the back of his head. The female grunt kicked Harrison in the face and checked on her partner. Both of the grunts stood side by side ready to fight. Lopunny spectated as she trembled with fear holding the unfamiliar stone tightly against her breast.

"You fucked with the wrong guy. I will make you pay." The male grunt gritted his teeth.

The male grunt ran towards Harrison with the female grunt being right behind him. Harrison stood in a defensive position ready for this handicap brawl. The male grunt swung and Harrison ducked and threw a punch onto the male grunt's neck. The male grunt fell to the floor and held his neck breathless. The female grunt threw a kick at Harrison connecting with his jaw. He was dazed from the kick momentarily but managed to stay on his feet. The female grunt smiled and tried to perform a roundhouse kick. Harrison ducked under it and grabbed her by her long red hair and wrapped it around her white skin. He choked her and saw her beg for air. The male grunt stood up and ran towards the two. Harrison let the girl go and then kicked her spine launching her forward and into her partner. They both collided heads and were out cold.

~~~~~Meanwhile

Talonflame flew around Pangoro viciously, waiting to strike. Pangoro opened its mouth with a ball of power coming from it. In a moments notice a Hyper beam beam straight for Talonflame. Harrison ran towards the action and began commanding.

"Talonflame evade and use Brave bird."

The giant fiery bird barrel rolled out of the way and with a screech began to dive straight down towards Pangoro. With no time to react Talonflame collided with Pangoro causing it to smash on the caves wall.

"I think he is done for." Harrison smiled confidently.

"PANGORO." The Pokémon roared as it stood up.

"Talonflame he can't attack until he recovers from that Hyper beam. So let's end this Talonflame use Fire Blast." Harrison pointed at Pangoro.

Talonflame screeched and opened its beak revealing a giant ball of fire and launching it towards Pangoro. Pangoro let out a roar of agony as the blast of fire singed its fur. The Pokémon fell to its knees and then collapsed.

"Good job Talonflame, return." A red beam hit Talonflame and returned him to his Pokéball.

Harrison turned to see Greninja and Toxicroak battling at the other side of the chamber. Back and forth they wen with punches and kicks. Harrison decided to watch as the two launched at each other.

With Toxicroak performing sludge and Greninja side stepping it and using Water pulse. The ring of water knocked Toxicroak back. Toxicroak got back up with its red claws turning into a steel gray color as he ran towards Greninja. Greninja smiled as the Chamber of Emptiness began to rumble. Toxicroak looked confused until he was hit with Hydro pump. The blast of water blasted Toxicroak against the chamber wall next to Pangoro.

"Good job Greninja return." Harrison wiped the blood off of his cheek as he approached the weird but elegantly gorgeous Lopunny.

She trembled as he approached her. He smiled comfortingly and stood a few feet away, not wanting to spook the attractive Lopunny away.

"Hey there, aren't you a cutie... Don't be afraid I am not here to harm you."

"How do I know that." Lopunny shook in fear looking at the two grunts on the floor.

"Listen I would never hurt anything that is innocent. They tried to take you away and I wasn't going to allow them to hurt you." Harrison looked at the Lopunny. He thought she was gorgeous and her dress was beautiful. It was a long black dress molding to her body perfectly. Her piercing blue eyes looked into his hazel eyes. He blushed and turned away shyly.

"Thank you for saving me. I am highly grateful for your nobility." She spoke in a soothing melody of a voice.

"So I accomplished what I came here for." Harrison smiled.

"What is that." She looked at him tilting her head to the side confused.

"You. You are the mystery of the Chamber of Emptiness."

"Ohh." She blushed and looked down.

"So do you have a name?" Harrison asked.

"Yes, my name is Krysa." She slowly stopped shaking and became ever so comfortable with Harrison.

"Well my name is Harrison. It is an honor to meet you but I assume you would like to be left alone after such an event." Harrison began walking away as he waved goodbye.

Krysa ran towards him and stood in front of him. She grabbed him and looked into his eyes deeply. Neither said a word. She grabbed a Pokéball from his belt and clicked the button. A red beam hit her and sucked her up into the ball. The rare stone fell onto the ground and Harrison picked it up and released Krysa from the Pokéball.

"Why did you capture yourself?" Harrison asked confused.

"I may not explain that to you at the moment but I know I belong by your side." Krysa smiled as she intertwined her elegant and delicate fingers with his.

He looked at her and blushed but didn't push her away at all. He welcomed her into his world.

"I will do everything to protect you and my family. If you believe you belong by my side then who am I to say no."

"I am glad you agree." She yawned with her eyes watering up a bit. It was clear that she was exhausted after such a weird day.

"Let's go to the Pokémon center that is near here because I have a room there." Harrison smiled as he saw Krysa lay her head on his shoulder as she began to fall asleep.

She fell asleep and almost fell but Harrison swept her off her feet. Krysa smiled slightly as she fell asleep in his arms.

Harrison traveled to the Pokémon center not letting go of Krysa a few people who got a glimpse of her where in awe at her beauty. The guys looked at Harrison with envy but he was to tired to care. As he entered his hotel suite. He walked straight to his room and laid Krysa down on his bed. He took off her black flats revealing her cute little feet. She wore black nail polish on her toes as well as on her finger nails.

"I guess she likes black." Harrison mumbled to himself.

He then covered her with a soft velvet blanket and headed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror seeing the cut on his lip and one above his eyebrow. He shrugged it off and hopped into the shower. After a long shower he went into the closet got a blanket and went to sleep on the soft couch. He fell asleep and dreamt of Krysa and him running in the meadows with Butterfrees flying from the flowers and into the blue sky. He then woke up abruptly and looked at his Pokénav. It said 6:00 AM. He got up and headed into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and put on a black tank top and a pair of black sweats. He then headed for the door and put on his converses. Harrison walked out of the Pokémon center and headed into the forest and began jogging. The breeze was light and comforting, with the sky being dark with a touch of red and orange. He jogged for a while, with the sun nearly up in full glory. He headed to the Pokémon center and went into the gym they had. There were a few people there working out. Most were on treadmills. Harrison went straight to the weights since he already warmed up. A girl with green eyes and blonde hair smiled at him. He paid her no mind as he was in the zone. After finishing some reps he headed to his room and hopped into the shower. After a good long shower he turned on the jacuzzi and relaxed. The warmth made him fall asleep for half an hour. He got up and looked in the mirror.

"I feel asleep. (he laughed) I was so tired." He said putting on some black jeans and a gray sweater. He didn't like wearing shirts when he was at home.

He stepped out of the bathroom and heard the TV on and saw a girl with brown hair that was into a bun. The girl turned around and it was Krysa. She got up and ran towards Harrison and hugged him tightly. She smiled and then pouted making her look so adorable. He looked down at her and saw she wore one of his black shirts that went down to her upper thigh.

"You was taking so long in the bathroom and I have to pee and shower. Ughhh." She punched his arm playfully as she entered the bathroom.

He shrugged and smiled. "I feel as if she is my girlfriend."

"Maybe I am." She giggled.

Harrison blushed and headed to the kitchen. He began making breakfast. He made a few pancakes with berries and a side of berry yogurt. He served to two plates of pancakes and two bowls of yogurts and waited for Krysa so they can eat together.

Krysa stepped out of the bathroom still wearing his black shirt. She walked towards the couch and sat down and began doing her nails.

"Krysa I made breakfast." Harrison said seeing her smooth caramel skin as she lifted her foot up to paint her nails.

"Let me finish my nails real quick." Krysa said.

After she finished doing her nails she sat at the table and looked at the food with a cute smile.

"Thank You so much. I never had anyone cook for me." Krysa blushed.

"I cook all the time so don't worry about it." Harrison winked and blew her a kiss playfully.

Krysa thought Harrison was made for her. He was so perfect and such a good looking gentleman. She began to eat. She was eating so delicately not trying to make Harrison think she was a reckless eater (even though she was). She then glanced at Harrison and saw him eating. He was tearing up the pancakes and eating everything as if he has never eaten before.

"Come on eat don't be so shy." Harrison laughed as he ate all the yogurt and began licking the bowl.

He then picked up his dishes and headed to the kitchen. Krysa picked up her dishes and did the same. She then looked at him and saw a little bit of yogurt on his cheek. She then grabbed his hand and made him look down at her. Their eyes met and she leaned in and licked the yogurt off his cheek. He shivered with the euphoric feeling surging through his body. He stepped back shyly and looked at the ground.

"Umm, let's go to the mall and buy you some new clothes okay." Harrison blurted out nervously as he headed into his bedroom and changed his clothes.

Krysa put on a black skirt and some thigh high black stockings she then put on a pink crop top showing her perfect body. She had on a pair of pink and black vans on and tied her hair into a ponytail. Harrison thought she looked really cute and nerdy.

"Let's go Harrison." She squealed in excitement.

They headed out of the Pokémon center and walked to the closest mall which was about a mile walk. As they walked through the city a lot of guys stared at Krysa and were about to approach her until Harrison glared into their souls. Krysa looked at the guy confused until she looked at Harrison.

"Are you jealous that guys think I am cute." She giggled.

Harrison grunted but replied. "No I don't care if they think your cute." He lied. He was so jealous not wanting anyone to approach her.

"If you say so." Krysa pouted hoping he would say that he wanted her. She craved his attention but he was so ignorant to even notice.

In the distance you could see the huge mall. Krysa was excited and began running towards it. She looked back and pouted at Harrison as he just walked.

"Come on Harry." She grabbed his arm and began dragging him.

Harrison didn't like being called Harry for personal reasons. He yanked his arm and walked into the mall.

"What the hell is your problem." Krysa yelled at him causing a scene.

"Nothing just go buy what you want here is my Pokécard." Harrison threw the card on the floor and walked into a bar.

Krysa picked up the card and went to a few shops to buy some new clothes even though she didn't feel like doing that anymore but she did need some clothes.

Meanwhile Harrison was at the bar drinking some alcohol. He sat there for a while listening to the awful music and people having conversations. Time past by with a familiar laugh coming from behind him. He looked back and saw Krysa talking to a tall guy. He was good looking and she seemed to be having fun. He did his best to ignore her laugh and her conversation with the guy. He just relaxed and drank a bit more of alcohol.

Some time pass with the Krysa and the guy drinking a bit and the guy moving closer and closer. He put his hand on her leg and she didn't think nothing of it since she is a Pokémon of course. He began sliding his hand up her skirt and touching her love lips. She squirmed away but he grabbed her and moved her closer.

"Get off of me." Krysa began to cry.

"No you want this you little slut." The man smiled devilishly.

"Please stop I beg you." Krysa tried to get him off but the man was too strong.

Harrison saw the panic in her eyes and he got up and walked towards the two. With the coldest look in his eyes.

"She said get off of her." Harrison spoke gently.

"Who the hell are you." The guy laughed.

"Get off my girl." Harrison punched the guy on the nose and shattered it with the cracking of bones clearly heard throughout the bar.

The man held his nose and walked out of the bar. Harrison picked up Krysa angrily and grabbed her bags.

"You are in big trouble." He sternly told her.

"I'm sorry." Krysa pouted and began to cry on his chest as he carried her out of the mall and towards the Pokémon center.

He ignored her crying and walked into the center and headed into his suite still carrying Krysa who just finished crying. He headed into the room and laid her on the bed and left closing the door behind him. He laid face down on the couch and screamed into it in frustration.

"Why is she so complicated." He said with his eyes closing.

He fell asleep with Krysa hearing what he said. She took off her skirt and put on a pair of shorts she bought at the mall. She walked out of the room and headed into the living room. She saw Harrison laying down. He was breathing deeply. She approached him and she sat on his butt facing his head. His legs in between hers. She lifted up his shirt revealing his toned back. She began giving him a massage. Her small soft hands tracing along his back. She heard Harrison's breathing change. It speed up and he let out a gasp of pleasure. His eyes opened up and he tried to get up and stop her from proceeding but his body was too relaxed to move.

"Get off of me Krysa." He barked.

"No, I like you and I have been trying to make you notice me and make me yours but I guess I need to step up my game." Krysa giggled as she leaned down and licked his back.

Harrison squirmed a bit with his body shivering in pleasure. She began sucking on his skin gently. She saw his hand grip the couch and bite it as well as he held back his moans.

"Ohhh, am I pleasing you Harrison." She giggled as she dragged her nails gently down his back.

He bit the couch harder and turned his head.

"Please stop, I beg you." His eyes pleaded for mercy.

"No, your my man and I am just getting started." She giggled adorably as she turned him around.

She lifted his shirt up but he sat up meeting her face to face. He grabbed her hand and leaned her back.

"So you want me." Harrison asked sexually.

She nodded shyly looked down at his erect manhood. He took off his shirt and grabbed her by the waist and leaned her in.

"I want you too." He said and then pressed his lips against hers.

Her lips were plump and soft against his. He had his hands on her round butt. She rocked on his manhood gently as they kissed. They way she rocked and curved her back so gracefully made Harrison want to do more then just kiss. Krysa sat up and untied her hair. She then took off her pink crop top off and leaned down. She kissed his cheek and slowly began kissing his neck occasionally nibbling on it making him grip the couch. His mouth opened as she began to lower her head. She kissed his chest and licked his abs. She grabbed the button of his jean and he sat up.

"What... are... you... doing?" Harrison asked in between gasp.

"I am pleasing my man." She retorted and pushed him back down.

She undid the button and unzipped his zipper. She reached into his pants and grabbed his manhood in her small caramel skin hands. On the tip of his manhood there was a bit of clear substance. She smiled and licked it off. Harrison was hit with a burst of pleasure making his body shake a bit. Krysa winked at him and place his manhood into her mouth. Harrison groaned in pleasure as she sucked his manhood. He covered his face as the pleasure was too much. Krysa enjoyed pleasing Harrison. She began licking the shaft of his manhood and lowered her head more and began to lick his balls. She licked around them and began to suck on one. It felt weird a sensation of pleasure and pain that he was enjoying. She then licked up his shaft and opened her mouth. Saliva began to drip on the tip of his manhood. The warm fluid made him want more as he grabbed her head and made her suck it. She went deeper and deeper as she allowed Harrison to guide her. He then pressed her down and made her stay there for a brief second. He let go and she moved her head back and began catching her breath. She had saliva dripping from her mouth.

"Ohhh that was so good." Harrison said in awe.

"You are so aggressive... I love it." Krysa smiled.

Harrison didn't wait anymore he pushed her down on the sofa. He looked at her. She blushed at his dominance. He leaned down while Krysa wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've always loved you, ever since the day we shared, the same... Air." Krysa whispered with her eyes glistening in love, trust, and lust.

Harrison moved closer and kissed her forehead. Then he kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled and wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her lips then gently bit down on her bottom lip and sucked on it gently. Harrison moved down and kissed her neck. He rubbed his manhood against her black panties feeling a warm moisture. Krysa tilted her head up as Harrison undid her bra and tossed it to the side. She crossed her arms under her D cup breast. Krysa frowned and looked up.

"What's wrong Krysa." Harrison asked concerned.

"I just... I have been hurt before and lied to and I don't want you to hurt me." She looked him in the eyes.

"I won't hurt you Krysa, I promise." Harrison looked down and smiled.

He moved her arms from under her perky D cup breast. He interlaced his fingers with hers. He leaned down and placed his mouth on her right breast. He began to lick and suck around the breast. He then placed his mouth on her nipple and bit it gently. She gasped never feeling such a rush. He felt her legs wrap around his waist tighter. He continued foundling with her breast for a few moments and began kissing down her stomach. He nibbled a bit and she laughed.

"That tickles Harry." She smiled. Her beautiful smile was so enchanting with her cute little dimples.

Harrison placed his hands on the rim of her panties and looked up for confirmation. She nodded shyly. Harrison began taking her panties off and as he did he ran his hands up her leg. Harrison smiled as she raised her leg so gracefully. The way her feet pointed upwards. It drove his body insane as he saw the curve of her hips and feet. He looked down and saw her love lips. It was so pink and had the resemblance to a gorgeous flower. He spread her legs and leaned down. He held on to her thighs and was about to enjoy himself.

"Are you going to do that thing to me?" Krysa whispered.

"I am going to return the favor." Harrison looked at her oddly.

Krysa stayed quiet but not for long. Harrison traced his tongue against every detail of her pink flower. He licked up and down while Krysa arched her back in pleasure. She held his head with both of her hands. Moving him up and down as she began to rock against his face.

"Ohhh goddd Harrison, please don't stop!" Krysa moaned.

Harrison moved his mouth up to her clit and began to suck on it. He then stuck two fingers in her love canal and began rapidly fingering her. Krysa let out a squeal as she could no longer moan. Harrison began to speed up with fluids rushing out of her. He felt her thighs shake as she uncontrollably trembled in pleasure.

"Harrison that was amazing but please make me yours. I can't wait any longer." Krysa said in between breaths as she looked Harrison straight into his hazel eyes.

"I want to make you mines." Harrison said as he picked her up from the couch.

He then sat down and placed her on his lap facing him. Krysa reached behind her and grabbed his manhood. She felt the girth and was trying to figure out if it will fit. She then rubbed it against her love lips and began to insert it inside of her slowly. She gasped as she sat on his manhood.

"I honestly didn't think it was going to fit at all." She slightly giggled and moaned.

She placed her feet on his lower thigh and began to bounce on his manhood. Her eyes were closed as the sound of her love canal slamming onto his manhood echoed in the living room. Harrison held her by her waist. He guided her, moving her faster and harder as time progressed. Krysa moaned loudly as she rode him. Harrison leaned in and leeched onto one of her breast. He felt her warm fluids sliding down his shaft. Krysa opened her mouth and her tongue slightly hanged out of her mouth. She couldn't explain the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Each thrust against her pelvis brought her a step closer to her climax. Harrison was enjoying himself as he saw her bounce on his manhood. He saw as it completely disappeared inside of her and then appeared drenched in her fluids. Harrison began to slam her into his manhood harder and faster. He watched her luscious breast bounce up and down with the impact of each thrust.

"Harrison I-i I'M CUMMING." Krysa moaned loudly and slumped down a bit.

Her legs trembled with her love juice drenching his manhood and pelvis. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"You make me feel different." Krysa whispered.

"Is that a good thing?" Harrison asked.

Krysa nodded and got up from his lap. She then did something that surprised Harrison a lot more. She got on the couch on her knees and bent over the arm rest.

"Now make me feel different again." Krysa purred.

Harrison wasn't going to think twice. He still wanted to climax. He moved closer and looked at her big round butt. He grabbed his manhood and rubbed it against her sexual area. Krysa's body twitched and she moaned. He then slowly put it inside of her. Feeling the warm fluids soak his manhood as he entered her tight pink flower. She bit the couch and grabbed the arm rest tightly.

"Ohhh fuck, why am I so tight again." Krysa moaned.

Harrison ignored her and began thrusting. He watched as his manhood thrusted into her. With each thrust making her butt jiggle. She dug her nails onto the couch with each thrust getting harder and faster. Harrison became more aggressive, occasionally slapping her ass. He then grabbed her ponytail and pulled on it. Forcing his manhood deeper into her. Krysa was in a state of euphoria as the pleasure was to much to bare. Harrison felt his climax point coming. He leaned down and sped up. Each thrust becoming faster and faster. Sweat going down his abs and dripping from his forehead. His breathing sped up. He felt his heart pounding as fast as he was thrusting into her. Krysa began to move back and forth matching his thrusting.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK." Krysa moaned loudly as she came again.

Harrison was almost there he didn't stop. He felt his manhood tingle in excitement as he delivered his final blow. He held her tight embracing her as he finished. He then slumped back onto the couch. Krysa sat down still laying on the armrest. Harrison saw his semen drip from her love lips and trail down her thick thigh.

"Looks like I need a new couch." Harrison laughed.

"No, not until we destroy this one." She laughed as well.

 **Hey guys this took me a long time to make and If you want a part two to this please vote and leave a comment. If you want to make a suggestion. PM or leave a comment. Don't be shy.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I am back. I sincerely apologize to anyone who left me suggestions for a nee story or anything. I will get to those immediately. I took a break from all of this do too a lot of things going on in my life. A lot of stress and etc. so please feel free on leaving me suggestions or if you want to chat with me feel free. We can build a story together. I am open to anything. Again I apologize for taking so long but I am back. Thank you all for still reading and being patient with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex was in a intense battle with his long time rival Hunter. Years of training and years of anger building up between the two. A history that started when the two of them were children and as they competed to be the greatest Pokémon master of all time. Now Alex stood his ground firmly. His shoulder length black hair fluttering from the strong winds. His black jean jacket blowing like a cape. His black shirt rippling with the wind. He looked down at his jeans and black shoes. Alex saw how he was slowly being pushed by the gust of his Rival's Unfezant wings flapping violently. Alex looked at Hunter with his anger growing stronger as he saw his Chandelure being pushed to the limit. The gust finally died down with Hunter smiling arrogantly at the destruction left behind. Trees knocked down all over the place and gashes on Alex's face and clothes from the pebbles and twigs that were flung with the gust.

"We are down to our last Pokémon Alex. We both know you can't beat me with that." Hunter chuckled.

"I have waited so long to beat you Hunter. I have always wanted to shut you up for good." Alex clenched his fist.

Chandelure looked at Alex seeing all the cuts on his face and seeing the destruction around them. Chandelure began to get angry. The anger matching that of his trainer. Both Pokémon and trainer began fighting as one. Chandelure began to shift a bit. A glow dawned upon it and his trainer. Chandelure began to acquire some of its trainer's features. Hunter noticed it and looked in shock.

"But how is that possible. How have you managed a Burst Evolution. That is a myth!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I am a Legendary trainer Hunter now feel my power. Chandelure use Hyper beam." Alex yelled.

"Not so fast, Unfezant use Hyper beam as well. If we are going to finish this. Let's end it with a bang." Hunter yelled.

Chandelure opened its mouth letting out a huge beam towards Unfezant and Unfezant did the same towards Chandelure. Both beams clashed in a battle. Unfezant's beam was taking the better of the two. Alex looked worried but he didn't lose his confidence. He closed his eyes and digged deep into his will power giving Chandelure all the power he could.

"We can do it Chandelure. Let's GO ALL INNNNNNN!" Alex yelled with all his might. Feeling a surge of power booming throughout his body.

Chandelure went all in, with the Hyper beam growing wider and stronger. Hunter's face turned pale as he saw the beam engulf his Unfezant. Unfezant fell onto the ground with a red beam hitting it as Hunter recalled it into its Pokeball.

"You won this time Alex but you know we will meet again. And the next time we do I won't be going so easy on you." Hunter said walking away.

Alex just smiled as he stared at Chandelure.

"We finally did it." He hugged Chandelure tightly with tears going down his face.

"After constant battling and years of this war between me and Hunter. We finally defeated him. Let's go get patched up at the Pokémon center." Alex said walking with a new found confidence in his step.

~~~~~Hours later at the Pokémon center

Alex sat in his living room with Chandelure floating next to him. The rest of his Pokémons were with Nurse Joy getting healed. Chandelure refused to go with Nurse Joy, wanting to stay with Alex. So Alex used a potion to heal Chandelure's wounds.

"I am so proud of you Chandelure." Alex smiled.

His eyes glistening as he stared at Chandelure. He noticed a glow around Chandelure. It was shifting and transforming into something.

"What is happening?, there is no way you can evolve. You don't have an evolution!" Alex stared at awe as Chandelure transformed into a human like form.

Chandelure was a beautiful woman with long black hair reaching her waist. The tips of her hair were a purplish blue. Chandelure wore a black dress that hugged her hourglass shape and curves. Her pearly pale skin glistened beautifully. Her eyes were golden yellow and her luscious lips were purple. She wore black heels as she floated towards the couch next to Alex who looked at her flabbergasted about the current event happening.

"How did you do that. What are you?" Alex asked rapidly.

"Well Alex my love, after your Pokémons reach an immense level of trust and love for their trainer. Things like Burst Evolution happen as well as Anthropomorphic evolution. I can only be Anthropomorphic when you and I are alone. Arceus does not want all humans knowing about this. Only the legendary trainers get these privileges." Chandelure spoke in a sweet voice.

"That is amazing. Do you have a name or wow I am speechless." Alex just stared at the beauty sitting next to him.

"Yea the name is Ember." Ember blushed as she saw Alex eyes craving her.

"You look… amazing." Alex blurted out as he looked to the carpeted floor.

Ember smiled and grabbed Alex's face. She made him look into her golden eyes as she looked into his purple eyes. She could feel a weird sensation overtake her body as she leaned in to kiss Alex. She moved as close as she could to him. Wanting this for the longest time. Alex placed his hand on Ember's face as he pressed against her. His body began to feel warm. His manhood pressing firmly against his black jeans. He felt a hand being placed on top of his manhood. Ember rubbed her small hand gently against it. Alex placed his hand on the back of the dress feeling a zipper. He began to slowly unzip the black dress. Alex moved back and stared at Ember.

"You sure you want me Ember?" Alex asked shyly.

"I have wanted you for years. Now that I am in this form I want to show you how much I wanted you." Ember said as she took of her dress.

She got up and allowed the dress to fall to the ground. Alex just stared at her hungrily. She wasn't wearing any underwear so she revealed her large D cup breast. Her thighs were thick followed by a nice round behind. Alex just wanted to lick her glistening pale skin. Ember looked at Alex's manhood seeing it throbbing under his jeans.

"Why don't I help you get undress." Ember said grabbing Alex's shirt.

She bent over proactively as she took his shirt off, tossing it to the side. She got on her knees and unzipped his jeans. Alex looked at Ember with his cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Now can I help you with this?" Ember whispered making Alex's spine shiver.

"Y-yes of course." Alex replied timidly.

Ember moved the jeans down to his mid thigh and grabbed the red underwear underneath the jeans. She heard Alex inhale nervously. She smiled and moved it down revealing an impressive manhood. She grabbed it and just couldn't comprehend how her hand looked so small holding it. She looked at Alex and smiled as she rubbed her tongue on the tip of his manhood. Alex gasped as he grabbed the couch. Her tongue was so cold but he didn't want her to stop it felt good.

"Should I stop?" Ember smiled teasing him.

"NO!" Alex blurted out grabbing her long black hair and shoving his manhood into her mouth.

Her cold mouth felt so good as it went up and down his manhood. He let Ember take over and she did aggressively. She took his manhood as far as she could down her throat. Alex gasped in pleasure. She began sucking it faster and she could see Alex was trying to hold his composure.

"I am so close." Alex gasped as his head cocked.

Ember continued pleasing Alex. Her pale hands moving up and down his shaft as she rapidly licked the tip. Alex was at his breaking point he grabbed her by the head and came into her mouth. He let out a loud grunt as he finally came.

"You are…. wow." Alex said as he gave Ember a hand.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Now sit back and let me return the favor." Alex said.

Ember sat back on the couch. She placed her feet on the couch with her legs spread open revealing her pink love lips. Alex looked at her and felt a bit weird when he looked at her feet. The unique curvature on her small feet. How delicate they looked and it was hard to put into words but he found it so sexy. Her pale skin made it even more sexier.

"You are so gorgeous. You are driving me insane." Alex looked at her with lustful eyes.

"Prove it." Ember purred.

Alex didn't hesitate to get down to his knees and move Ember's love lips closer to his face. He licked it once. Ember moaned quietly. She placed legs over his shoulders. Letting her cute feet dangle by his sides. Alex continued licking feeling her hand being placed on his head. She moved him up to her clitoris. He smiled and placed his mouth on it. He began sucking on it and flicking his tongue on it as well. He looked up at Ember. He winked and gave her clitoris a gentle bite. Ember moaned loudly.

"Ohh my Arceus Alex. Fuck that feels good." Ember spoke in between breath.

Alex kept on pleasing her with her mouth. Until an idea came into his head. He placed two fingers into her love hole. Ember squealed in pleasure. Her back arched and so did her feet from all the pleasure she was feeling. Alex kept fingering her and sucking until he felt her hand push him off of her as she orgasmed. Her legs were shaking violently.

"I h-have never been so… ohh my this feels so g-good." Ember moaned as she gripped the couch.

"I am glad I could return the favor." Alex smiled.

Ember got up and pushed Alex on the couch she sat on top of his lap facing him. Her legs continued shaking a bit but she managed to hold her composure. Alex placed his hands on her small feet. Ember wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and kissed him as her love lips rocked back and forth on his manhood. Alex traced his hands up her legs and to her waist making her move faster against his manhood. Ember moved his head to her breast. Alex began sucking on one of them. Ember's hair was beginning to get in the way and she noticed it and magically her hair was tied up into a neat ponytail. Ember moved her butt up and grabbed Alex's manhood with her small pale hands. Alex looked at her hand seeing her fingernails were painted a dark purple.

"I can't take it anymore Alex I want it inside of me." Ember moaned as she inserted the manhood inside of her.

"You are so tight." Alex moaned as he slid into her tight love hole.

Alex grabbed her nice round butt and began thrusting into her. Ember wrapped her arms under Alex's arms. Her nails began to dig into his back. Alex kept thrusting into her feeling her warm fluids slide down his manhood. Alex got up and laid her on the couch. Ember got on all fours and looked at Alex.

"I been a bad girl Master. Why don't you fuck me like this." Ember licked her purple lips.

Alex put his manhood inside her and began thrusting into her. This time with some leverage as he grabbed her ponytail. With each thrust her breast swayed back and forth.

"Yes Alex. I love it." Ember squealed.

Her feet squeezed against Alex's thighs as he kept thrusting into her. Alex slapped her ass leaving a handprint on her pale skin. Ember gripped the couch and bit into a cushion as Alex kept thrusting into her. She was getting closer to cumming again. Alex held back from cumming. He could feel beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Alex please don't stop." Ember reached back and Alex grabbed her arms.

He lifted her body off the couch and began thrusting faster and deeper. Feeling her love hole contracting.

"Cum for daddy." Alex whispered into her ear.

"I am cumming daddy." Ember yelled as she began to shake in pleasure.

Alex placed her on the couch. She laid there looking up at him with a frown on her face.

"Are you not satisfied Ember." Alex asked nervously.

"Yes but I want you to cum for me and I feel like I can only take one more intense orgasm." Ember smiled.

"Let me make this last one count then." Alex leaned down and put his manhood back inside of Ember.

He grabbed her left ankle putting that leg on his shoulder as he began pounding into Ember. He wanted to do this forever but he knew he was getting close to cumming himself. He placed his hand on her throat and continued thrusting. Ember began rubbing her clitoris only intensifying the pleasure for herself. Alex began to slow down his thrusting. Instead he began to move slow and go as deep as possible. Ember grabbed Alex and moved him closer to her. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck.

"Please cum because I am about to cum again Alex." Ember begged with her eyes closed and her mouth open.

"I am about to cum now." Alex grunted as he began to speed up again going as deep as he possibly could.

He felt Ember's nails dig deep as she let out a loud moan. Alex rammed into her one last time releasing his load into her. He laid next to her catching his breath. Ember just smiled with his cum beginning to slide down her thigh.

"Alex I love you." Ember whispered.

"I love you too Ember." Alex whispered back as he held her and fell asleep.

 **This story was requested by Doom Dragyn. If you liked the story please leave a review. Also spread the word to other readers. If you have a suggestion for another story. Leave me a inbox or a Review. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
